It Starts From The Rain
by jiminized
Summary: [Last Chapter] Menanggapi tingkah aneh Kim Taehyung yang bermula dari terjebak di dalam mobil bersamanya. Apa yang harus Jungkook lakukan? / VKook, TaeKook/ AU! OOC/ Seme!Taehyung Uke!Jungkook Warning!GS for Uke
1. Chapter 1

**IT STARTS FROM THE RAIN ch.1**

VKook, TaeKook | AU! OOC | Seme!Taehyung Uke!Jungkook Warning!GS for Uke | Seluruh cast milik Tuhan, saya hanya punya ceritanya aja! Enjoy!

 _Story by: jiminized_

Sore itu Jungkook berangkat ke gedung teater. Ia adalah anggota klub teater di sekolahnya dan besok akan diadakan pentas besar klub teaternya di gedung teater tersebut. Jungkook adalah koordinator di bidang konsumsi. Jadi, sekarang ia sedang sibuk mengatur konsumsi untuk acara esok hari.

Terasa handphone Jungkook bergetar disakunya, ia bergegas mengambilnya dan melihat siapakah yang meneleponnya. Nomor tak dikenal.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

"…"

" _Ne_ , diantarkan saja ke dalam. _Ne_ , saya akan meminta tolong anak buah saya untuk membantu anda."

Ternyata yang menelepon adalah tukang roti yang hendak mengirimkan snack. Jungkook pun bergegas meminta tolong Yuju dan Eunha untuk membantu tukang roti yang pasti keberatan membawa makanan itu.

Jungkook pun duduk di salah satu kursi gedung teater. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak. Flu berat melandanya di saat-saat seperti ini. Disaat dia menjadi koordinator ia malah melupakan tentang kesehatannya dan ia malah sakit. Ketika ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Do Kyungsoo, ketua klub teater.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , apakah kau sudah mengambil makan malam untuk hari ini? Ini sudah pukul 4. Makan malam jadwalnya pukul 7." Jungkook mendengus kesal. Apa Kyungsoo tak mengerti keadaan Jungkook yang seperti ini?

"Sebentar lagi, Kyung. Kepalaku sangat pening." Jungkook kembali memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Kami tak bisa menunggu. Cepatlah. Diluar sana pasti sedang macet dan hujan. Bergegaslah."

Jungkook langsung berdiri. Ia kesal dengan perkataan Kyungsoo yang dingin dan seenaknya. Apa dia tak paham dengan keadaan Jungkook yang sedang flu berat ini? Jungkook mencari seseorang untuk menemaninya mengambil makan malam yang dipesan di catering milik ibunya sendiri.

"Yuju- _ya_ , bisakah kau menemaniku? Aku hendak mengambil makanan di rumahku. Si Kyungsoo menyuruhku cepat-cepat."

"Kook- _ah_ , kita membutuhkan mobil. Pasti makanan itu sangat banyak kan? 200 orang untuk semua hari ini." Jungkook baru menyadari hal itu. Padahal ia memesan makanan ke ibunya sendiri yang memiliki catering.

" _Geurae_ aku akan meminta diantar Taehyung yang membawa mobil pick-up hari ini." Jungkook bergegas mencari Kim Taehyung. Ternyata Taehyung sedang diatas panggung untuk men-set panggung.

"Hey, Taehyung. Bisakah kau mengantarkan aku dan Yuju untuk mengambil makan malam?"

Taehyung mengernyit, "Aku baru saja sampai 2 jam yang lalu untuk mengambil peralatan untuk panggung. Aku lelah. "

"Aku mohon padamu, Taehyung. Kau satu-satunya harapanku. Besok kutraktir apa saja yang kau mau. Kumohon, Tae." Jungkook memohon sembari menunjukkan aegyonya. Kemudian Taehyung tampak berpikir.

"Baiklah. Jimin-ah! Aku serahkan ini padamu ya. Aku hendak mengantar nyonya besar untuk mengambil makanan!" perkataan Taehyung langsung dijawab "Siap Tuan!" Jungkook yang dipanggil nyonya besar langsung melotot dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Taehyung yang melihat itu langsung terkekeh dan berkata "Bercanda." Jungkook berpikir, "Jarang sekali Taehyung terkekeh seperti ini. Biasanya ia hanya akan menunjukkan wajah datarnya." Namun Jungkook tak menghiraukan hal itu.

.

.

.

Hujan turun rintik-rintik ketika Jungkook, Yuju, dan Taehyung berjalan menuju parkiran. Sudah terlihat dari jauh mobil yang akan dinaiki 3 orang ini. Ketika sampai di mobil dan Taehyung membuka kuncinya, Jungkook langsung lemas.

"Yuju- _ya_ mobilnya hanya cukup untuk berdua. _Eotokkhae_?"

" _Gwaenchanha_. Kau pergi saja dengan Taehyung. Aku disini saja tak apa. Diluar sana juga macet, aku malas bertemu kemacetan." Jawab Yuju sambil terkekeh. Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan dan masuk kedalam mobil. Taehyung sudah menunggu didalam. Jungkook menatap Taehyung dan Taehyung pun paham maksud dari tatapan Jungkook. Taehyung menstater mobil dan bergegas.

Jungkook dan Taehyung terlarut dalam keheningan. Jungkook dan Taehyung adalah pribadi yang sangat bertolak belakang. Jungkook adalah orang yang ceria dan banyak dikenal. Sedangkan Taehyung sudah terkenal karena ketampanan dan eksistensi di event-event sekolah mereka namun ia memiliki kepribadian yang tertutup. Bahkan Taehyung adalah ketua acara pentas seni yang diadakan tiap tahun di sekolah Jungkook untuk tahun ini.

Jujur saja, Jungkook merasa gugup duduk berdua dengan seorang Kim Taehyung. Jungkook berpura-pura tidur dengan menyandarkan kepala di jok kursi mobil itu. Sebentar, kenapa Jungkook harus merasa gugup? Bagaimana Jungkook tidak merasa gugup, Kim Taehyung adalah orang yang ia sukai sejak ia masih menjadi junior di sekolahnya. Jantung Jungkook berdegup dengan cepat. Ia tak bisa tidur. Kepalanya menyandar ke samping kiri dimana jok mobil pick-up menyatu. Jadi, kepala Jungkook mengarah ke Taehyung.

Tak tahan dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti, Taehyung menyalakan radio. Terdengarlah lagu dari Bangtan Boys yang berjudul Rain.

"Cocok sekali ya, disini hujan dan lagunya pun tentang hujan." Ujar Taehyung dengan suara yang sengaja sedikit keras untuk membangunkan Jungkook. Jungkook yang memang tidak tidur pun membuka matanya. Ia menurunkan masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Ia hanya mengernyit dan berkata, "Terserah kaulah, Tae."

Taehyung tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban dari gadis itu. Taehyung pun berkata lagi, "Kau ini bagaimana sih? Sedang ada acara seperti ini malah sakit. Apa kau tidak minum vitamin dan tidak makan?"

Jungkook mendecak sebal. Memang Taehyung adalah orang yang ia sukai dan setahu Jungkook, Taehyung adalah orang yang dingin dan tidak banyak berbicara bukan orang yang cerewet seperti ini.

"Orang sakit tidak ada yang direncanakan, bodoh. Aku juga sudah minum vitamin dan makan dengan baik. Hanya saja nasib buruk sedang datang padaku dan aku terserang flu berat ini. Bahkan suaraku lebih mengerikan daripada hantu-hantu yang ada di film-film." Jungkook berusaha menutupi perasaannya yang tak keruan karena terus diajak berbicara oleh Taehyung.

"Enaknya kita lewat mana? Jalanan macet dan aku sudah lelah menghadapi kemacetan." Jungkook tampak berpikir. "Belok kanan saja, Hun. Kupikir daerah situ tidak macet."

Taehyung membelokkan mobilnya dan benar jalanan yang ada disitu tidak macet. Jungkook terus memberi arahan kepada Taehyung dan ia pun selalu memilih jalanan yang tepat yang tidak terkena kemacetan.

.

.

.

Sampai di rumah Jungkook, hujan sudah tidak terlalu deras. Jungkook berlari memasuki rumahnya sedangkan Taehyung tetap menunggu di mobil. Jungkook langsung memerintah pegawai-pegawai ibunya untuk mengangkut makan malam yang dikotaki itu.

Jungkook masuk mencari ibunya, dan ia menemukan ibunya sedang menelefon seseorang. Jungkook menunggu sebentar sampai ibunya selesai telfon. Ibunya menoleh dan memberikan tatapan seolah mengatakan, "Kau mau apa?" sadar akan hal itu Jungkook langsung berkata,

"Bu, temanku yang mengantar belum makan sejak pagi. Ibu bisa membungkuskan makanan untuknya?" Jungkook kira ibunya akan jalan begitu saja. Ternyata ibunya langsung berdiri dan menjitak kepala anaknya itu.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Masa temanmu sampai belum makan? Katanya kau ini koordinator konsumsi tapi kenapa sampai ia tak makan begitu ha?!" bentak Ibu Jungkook. Jungkook tak paham kenapa ibunya bisa marah seperti ini. Memang tadi di mobil, Taehyung mengeluh bahwa ia belum mengisi perut sejak pagi. Tentu Jungkook tak ingin laki-laki yang ia sukai kelaparan. Karena itu sampai rumah ia langsung bergegas meminta makanan ke ibunya.

Ibu Jungkook langsung membungkuskan makanan yang banyak untuk Taehyung. Jungkook heran kenapa ibunya baik sekali membungkuskan makanan ekstra untuk Taehyung.

Jungkook keluar dari rumahnya, semua kotak sudah diangkat dan ditaruh ke atas bak pick-up. Karena sedari tadi hujan turun, bak ditutupi dengan plastik besar yang tahan air. Ia melihat Taehyung berada di dalam mobil dengan kepala disandarkan ke setir mobil. Tiba-tiba ibunya keluar dan membawa tempat makan berukuran besar dan tempat minum yang isinya 1.5 liter.

"Ini, aku tak mau calon menantuku kelaparan karena calon istrinya." Jungkook membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan ibunya. Kenapa ibunya bisa tau? "Sudah sudah. Aku tahu kalau itu Kim Taehyung yang kerap kau ceritakan." ujar ibunya sambil mendorong-dorong badannya. Jungkook pun berjalan menuju kursi penumpang. Ia masuk dan meletakkan kotak makan tersebut dan melambaikan tangan ke ibunya.

.

.

.

"Ibuku menyiapkan in untukmu, Hun. Tadi aku bilang kalau kau belum makan. Lalu beliau menyiapkan ini khusus untukmu. Padahal ia tak pernah menyiapkan makanan untukku. Ia hanya memerintah pembantuku biasanya." Jungkook mengeluh dan menyandarkan kepalanya kesamping lagi. Taehyung menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan mengelus rambut Jungkook pelan,

"Aigoo, _uri_ Jungkook jangan sedih. Besok kan kau bisa meminta ibumu untuk melakukan itu untukmu. Jangan cemburu kepadaku." Bulu kuduk Jungkook meremang. Apa yang Taehyung lakukan? Ia baru saja mengelus rambutnya!

"Apa-apaan kau, Kim. Ah rambutku jadi berantakan." Jungkook menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengab berpura-pura membenahi rambutnya.

Aigoo Jungkook apa kau tak sadar Taehyung merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu?

.

.

.

Di pertengahan perjalanan, Jungkook mengingat ia harus membeli gelas plastik untuk minum. Ia langsung meminta Taehyung kalau-kalau ada toko plastik di pinggir jalan yang mereka lewati.

Taehyung menggunakan rute yang sama seperi ketika mereka berangkat. Karena itu Jungkook mengusulkan untuk mampir di toko plastik yang ada di dekat pasar yang mereka lewati. Taehyung pun mengiyakan.

Jungkook melihat toko plastik tersebut kemudian menyuruh Taehyung untuk berhenti. Taehyung pun memberhentikan mobil. Saat Jungkook hendak turun, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menarik Jungkook dengan kencang hingga posisi Jungkook bisa bersandar kesamping seperti ketika di perjalanan tadi. Jantung Jungkook berdegup cepat. Wajah Taehyung hanya berjarak sekitar 15 centi dari wajahnya. Walaupun pengelihatan Jungkook agak kabur karena flu, di jarak sedekat ini ia dapat melihat dagu yang runcing, tatapan bak elang yang hendak menerkam mangsanya dan kulit putih mulus seorang Oh Taehyung. Ini manusia atau malaikat?

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Kau sedang flu berat dan hendak turun ketika hujan turun sederas ini? Sini biar aku yang membeli untukmu." bahkan di jarak sedekat ini nafas Taehyung pun terasa di pipi Jungkook. Jungkook pun segera mengambil uang di dompetnya dan memberikan ke Taehyung. Taehyung pun bergegas turun menembus hujan demi membelikan gelas plastik.

.

.

.

Jungkook memegang dada kirinya, "Sialan kau, Kim Taehyung." dan ia melihat ponsel Taehyung tergeletak di jok mobil. Ah kucoba membukanya, pikir Jungkook. Ia membuka lockscreen Taehyung, dan tampak wallpaper Taehyung adalah foto pemandangan di pantai. Kemudian dengan berbekal rasa ingin tahu, Jungkook membuka Line dan SMS Taehyung. Ia tak melihat satu percakapan pun dengan perempuan. Jungkook sedikit heran, kenapa Taehyung yang tampan tak memiliki teman dekat? Ketika sibuk memikirkan hal itu. Taehyung masuk mobil dan memberi uang kembalian kepada Jungkook. Jungkook buru-buru meletakkan kembali ponsel milik Taehyung.

"Semuanya 4000 won. Lain kali minta tolonglah kepadaku. Kondisimu sedang buruk Kook- _ah_. Aku tak ingin besok kau malah tak datang karena sakitmu bertambah parah." ujar Taehyung sembari meggenggam tangan Jungkook. Syaraf Jungkook dalam sekejap menegang. Apa yang sedang Taehyung lakukan? Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian Taehyung kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Begitu sampai di parkiran gedung teater Jungkook hendak langsung turun dan ingin menurunkan kerja jantungnya, ia sudah tak tahan dengan perlakuan Taehyung yang begitu dingin dengan gadis lain tapi malah berbalik ketika dengannya. Selain itu ia juga malas mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo karena sekarang jam menunjukkan pukuil 6.30 pm.

Ketika hendak membuka pintu mobil, terasa lagi ada tangan yang menariknya dan kembali ia bersandar di jok mobil. Jantung Jungkook tidak baik-baik saja. Jarak wajah Taehyung hanya sekitar 5cm dari wajahnya. Lama-lama Taehyung semakin dekat dan semakin dekat hingga Taehyung memangkas jarak antara Jungkook dan dengannya. Jungkook merasakan ada benda lembut dan kenyal menempel di bibirnya. Mata Jungkook membulat dan ia tak menyangka akan seperti ini.

Taehyung mengakhiri sesi menempelkan bibirnya. Kemudian ia berkata "Lain kali kalau ada apa-apa mintalah bantuanku." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Jungkook terpaku. Saat ia hendak keluar, Taehyung menariknya dan memberi kecupan ringan dengan sedikit lumatan di bibir Jungkook lagi.

"Ayo keluar, sayang." ajak Taehyung.

Dan lagi-lagi jantung Jungkook tidak baik-baik saja.

.

.

 **TBC or END?**

.

.

a.n

kalau udah pernah baca ff ini dimaklumi ya, _remake-_ an dari ffku sendiri yang sudah di post di tempat lain. Maafkan juga kalo ada typo disana sini mungkin aku kurang teliti TT Semoga kalian suka! Jangan lupa favorite dan reviewnya!

 _jiminized_


	2. Chapter 2

**IT STARTS FROM THE RAIN ch.2**

VKook, TaeKook | AU! OOC | Seme!Taehyung Uke!Jungkook Warning!GS for Uke | Seluruh cast milik Tuhan, saya hanya punya ceritanya aja! Enjoy!

 _Story by: jiminized_

Bus terlihat sudah terisi orang. Jungkook bergegas naik ke dalam bis setelah ia buang air kecil. Sekolah Jungkook sedang mengadakan studi wisata ke Jeju. Malam ini rombongan sudah dalam perjalanan pulang. Jungkook langsung menuju tempat duduknya di bagian belakang bis. Terlihat Yujin, teman satu tempat duduk Jungkook sudah menggunakan sweter dan kaos kakinya. Yujin sudah terlihat siap untuk tidur karena perjalanan yang jauh. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya menggunakan kaus dan seragam pakaian dinas lapangannya. Jungkook berjalan mendekati Yujin yang sedang memainkan smartphone miliknya,

"Yuijn- _ah_ , kau bisa geser tidak? Aku paling tidak bisa duduk di dekat jendela." Yujin menoleh ke arah Jungkook. Mengunci smartphone nya dan berkata " _Mian_ , Jungkook-ah. Aku sedang malas bergerak. Kau bisa duduk sebelah Gaeun atau di sebelah Jinyoung atau malah di belakang sendiri ada Jimin dan Hoseok. Kau bisa duduk di sebelah mereka terlebih dahulu."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sudah sangat mengenal Yujin. Jika ia menjawab lagi permintaan Yujin, semua hanya akan berakhir dengan perdebatan yang tak perlu. Jungkook berjalan ke arah depan. Terlihan Gaeun sedang mengobrol dengan Bomi. Ternyata Yujin salah, Gaeun tidak duduk sendiri. Jungkook mencari tempat duduk lain. Ada Jaebum sedang duduk sendiri sembari menatap ke arah luar. Sebenarnya Jungkook tidak ada masalah pribadi dengan Jaebum, hanya saja Jungkook sudah merasa _ilfeel_ , karena beberapa hari yang lalu Jungkook melihat kotoran telinga yang sangat banyak di dalam telinganya. Jungkook memilih terus berjalan mencari tempat duduk.

Jinyoung sedang duduk sendiri. Tapi ia duduk di dekat lorong jalan. Jungkook tak enak hanya untuk sekedar mengatakan permisi kepada Jinyoung karena terlihat Jinyoung sedang menelfon kekasihnya yang ada di bus sebelah. _Menggelikan_ , batin Jungkook. Jungkook berjalan kembali. Sampailah ia di kursi bagian paling belakang yang tersedia kursi untuk 6 orang. Terlihat disana ada Jimin, Taehyung, Hoseok, dan Namjoon sedang mengobrol. Karena Jungkook orang yang mudah akrab, ia langsung saja duduk di sebelah Jimin. Tapi Jungkook melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya rasanya nyaris mati.

.

.

.

Bis sudah berjalan selama 30 menit. Waktu itu Jungkook habiskan dengan mengobrol bersama orang yang berada di dekatnya. Ada Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jinyoung yang sudah selesai menelfon kekasihnya dan jangan lupa ada Yujin yang sudah ikut mengobrol. Ketika mereka sedang asyik-asyiknya mengobrol tiba-tiba ada Nayeon yang datang ikut dalam obrolan mereka.

"Nayeon- _ah_ , aku boleh minta satu _oil control film_ mu?" Yumi langsung bergegas mengambil itu untuk Jimin. Setelah diberikan, Jimin langsung menggunakannya. Tapi namanya juga anak laki-laki ia tidak handal untuk masalah membersihkan muka. Jungkook yang memang dekat dengan semua anak laki-laki langsung memegang tangan Jimin. "Sini aku bantu bersihkan." Jimin memejamkan mata kemudian tangan Jungkook dengan cekatan membersihkan minyak yang ada di wajah Jimin.

Ketika tengah-tengah sedang membersihkan wajah Jimin ada tangan yang dengan erat menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jungkook. Jungkook merasa risih langsung menghempaskan tangannya tanpa melihat siapa yang menggenggam tangannya tadi. Ia kembali membersihkan wajah Jimin. Untuk kedua kalinya ada seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya. Jungkook yang sudah keburu emosi langsung menoleh siapakah yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat sembari sedikit menarik tangannya.

Ternyata ini adalah hal yang Jungkook lupakan.

Hal yang sanggup membuat Jungkook ingin mati rasanya.

Seseorang.

Berambut hitam pekat, tatapan setajam tatapan elang, rahang yang tajam yang mungkin sanggup menggores jari-jarimu, bibir tipis yang sangat menggoda untuk dilumat.

Milik siapa semua itu?

Kim Taehyung.

Ia yang kini sedang menatap tajam Jungkook.

 _Matilah kau Jeon Jungkook._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Taehyung masih menatap Jungkook dalam diam. Jungkook tak hanya diam, ia langsung menarik tangannya. Ia hanya diam menatap Taehyung. Jujur saja ia tak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang Taehyung lakukan.

"Kook- _ah_ , kau kemana?" panggil Jimin yang masih memejamkan mata karena menunggu Jungkook memebersihkan wajahnbbya. "Sudah bersih kok." Jungkook menjawab. Jimin langsung membuka mata lalu mengambil _oil control film_ dari tangan Jungkook.

"Wah, minyak di wajahku ternyata banyak ya." Ujar Jimin terheran. Jungkook hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Tanpa Jimin sadari, ada tangan yang sudah menarik pinggang Jungkook untuk mendekat ke arah seseorang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Taehyung. Jungkook tak bisa melakukan apapun jika sudah seperti ini.

Sampai saat ini Jungkook masih belum mengerti sebenarnya apa maksud dari semua perlakuan Taehyung terhadapnya. Taehyung selalu memberikan Jungkook perlakuan yang belum pernah Jungkook dapat dari anak laki-laki yang banyak dekat dengannya. Padahal, status Taehyung dan Jungkook juga tidak jelas.

Masih tercetak jelas dalam ingatan Jungkook kejadian dimana Taehyung menciumnya di dalam mobil ketika mengambil makan malam untuk panitia pentas teater. Jungkook tak tahu maksud Taehyung apa karena setelah mengatakan "Ayo keluar, sayang." Karena Taehyung tak pernah membahas hal itu lagi.

Namun, Taehyung tetap melakukan sesuatu yang membuat jantung Jungkook tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Pernah suatu saat Jungkook men- _share_ di SNS nya bahwa ia tak bisa berangkat sekolah karena tidak ada kendaraan. Tidak ada 5 menit terdengar suara motor sport berhenti di depan rumah Jungkook. Kalian pasti tahu siapa gerangan yang datang. Banyak perlakuan Taehyung yang membuatnya bingung tak karuan. Taehyung selalu membuat jantung Jungkook tidak dalam keadaan berdetak normal.

Taehyung bukan orang yang suka berbicara panjang lebar. Ia hanya akan diam dan menatap Jungkook. Tatapan itulah yang sanggup membuat Jungkook bungkam juga. Ia hanya akan menuruti apapun yang akan dilakukan Taehyung. Tapi Taehyung hanya mencium Jungkook sekali. Tidak lebih. Jungkook juga tidak ingin. Karena yang dilakukan Taehyung itulah yang akan membuat Jungkook bingung.

Lalu apa yang sebenarnya Taehyung inginkan?

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak ingin suasana terus canggung antara ia dan Taehyung. Walaupun ia terlihat sedang mengobrol sambil tertawa bersama teman-temannya, kupu-kupu tidak berhenti berterbangan di perutnya. Tangan Taehyung masih dengan setia merangkul pinggang Jungkook tanpa disadari siapapun. Padahal disini ada Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Jinyoung, Yujin dan Nayeon.

Jungkook mencari-cari objek yang bisa membuat Taehyung melepas tangan dari pinggangnya. _Bingo_! Terlihat Hoseok yang duduk di tempat duduk paling pojok sedang memegang kameranya. Jungkook langsung bergegas meminjam benda itu,

"Hoseok, boleh pijam kameramu? Aku ingin melihat objek-objek yang berhasil kau potret." Jungkook berdiri untuk mengambil kamera Hoseok. Akhirnya tangan posesif Taehyung berhasil terlepas.

" _Igeo_." Hoseok memberikan kamera tersebut ke Jungkook. Jungkook kembali duduk di tempat duduknya. Ia lega, ketika ia duduk kembali Taehyung tak melakukan apapun. Bahkan tidak menatap Jungkook. Ia membuka foto-foto yang ada di kamera Hoseok. Terbersit ide di kepala Jungkook,

"Jimin- _ah_ ayo berfoto bersamaku."

Sialnya, Jimin masih sibuk mengobrol dengan yang lain, yang mendekat adalah orang di sebelah kanan Jungkook. "Kalau mau foto bersamaku saja, aku tidak suka kau berfoto bersama laki-laki lain." Ujar Taehyung dengan nada dingin. Tak tahu hendak menanggapi apa, Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan.

Jungkook berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Oke, Kim Taehyung! Mari kita berfoto!" Ujarnya dengan senyum dan nada ceria yang terlihat tulus tapi dibuat-buat karena ia sedang mengendalikan degupan jantungnya yang tak karuan.

1…..

2…

3…..

"TAEHYUNG SAYS KIMCHI!"

"KIMCHI."

Jungkook melihat hasil jepretan tadi. Gelap. Backlight. Walaupun wajah Jungkook dan Taehyung masih terlihat "Kau ini bagaimana? Carilah cahaya." Ujar Taehyung. Jungkook mencari cahaya yang pas untuk berfoto.

1….

2….

3…

"TAEHYUNG SAYS KIMCHI!"

"KIMCHI!"

Jungkook melihat hasil jepretannya lagi. Terlihat seorang Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Juga Taehyung menempelkan pipinya di pipi Jungkook. _Oh tuhan, apa yang Taehyung lakukan_? "Hey, satu foto lagi." Pinta Taehyung. Jungkook hanya mengangguk gugup,

1….

2…..

3….

"KIMCHI!"

"…"

Rasanya jantung Jungkook hampir berhenti. Apa yang Taehyung lakukan? Terlihat di dalam foto Jungkook sedang tersenyum lebar dan Taehyung mengecup pipi Jungkook. Oh tuhan, rasanya langit hendak runtuh sekarang juga. Saat itu juga, Namjoon, Jimin, Hoseok, Jinyoung, Yujin, dan Nayeon memberi tatapan tak percaya ke arah Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Kim Taehyung, _wae irhae_?" Jimin bertanya kepada Taehyung.

"Ada masalah dengan ini?" Taehyung merangkul pinggang Jungkook lebih dekat

.

.

 **TBC OR END?**

.

.

a.n

Halo authornya balik~

Karena respon mengatakan untuk next jadi aku posting chapter selanjutnya dari ff ini hwehe~ Maafkan kalo masih tertinggal typo, chapter 1 kemarin tertinggal kata 'Hun' maafkan aku kurang teliti TT Semoga yang ini engga ya wkw Semoga suka dan jangan lupa untuk review dan likenya ya! Terima kasih!

 _jiminized_


	3. Chapter 3

**IT STARTS FROM THE RAIN ch.3**

VKook, TaeKook | AU! OOC | Seme!Taehyung Uke!Jungkook Warning!GS for Uke | Seluruh cast milik Tuhan, saya hanya punya ceritanya aja! Enjoy!

 _Story by: jiminized_

Pukul 6 pagi Jungkook sudah bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Sebenarnya, ia tidak benar-benar _berangkat sekolah_ hanya saja ia hendak ke sekolah lalu pergi lagi. Ia menggunakan training olah raganya dan pakaian dinas lapangan khusus untuk anggota teater.

Ya, Jungkook dipilih untuk menjadi sutradara untuk lomba mewakili sekolah Jungkook. Beban yang cukup berat yang Jungkook emban. Perasaannya benar-benar tak karuan karena guru pembimbing teater, Kwon _Seonsaengnim_ adalah guru _killer_ yang mungkin sanggup membunuh orang-orang dengan teriakan dan kata-katanya. Bahkan sore kemarin Jungkook, Seokjin, dan Yura, teman Jungkook yang menjadi sutradara dan asisten sutradara ketika pentas kemarin, dipaksa untuk mengaransemen musik yang sudah siap pakai. Semalaman mereka mencari musik yang kira-kira pas untuk masing-masing adegan dan kemudian mengaransemen semuanya.

Jungkook bergegas keluar kamar membawa tas dan mengantongi ponselnya. Di ruang makan, kedua adiknya sudah duduk di kursi meja makan dan sarapan,

" _Eomma_ dimana?" Tanya Jungkook. Mereka berdua hanya mengedikkan bahu. Jungkook bergegas mengambil makanan, tapi suara notifikasi aplikasi _message_ dari ponselnya membuat kedua adiknya langsung menatapnya seolah-olah berkata, _cepat buka ponselmu_ , mengerti tatapan kedua adiknya itu, ia langsung merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil ponselnya,

Seseorang mengirimi pesan untuk Jungkook. Bisa dilihat dari perubahan raut wajah Jungkook, jika yang mengiriminya pesan bukanlah orang _biasa saja_ bagi Jungkook. Karena Jungkook terkikik sendiri ketika mengetahui siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

 ** _Kim Taehyung:  
Berangkat bersama?_**

Hari ini Taehyung ditugasi untuk membawa mobil lagi. Tapi mobil tersebut bukanlah milik Taehyung, tapi milik salah satu anggota teater lainnya. Jika hendak mengambil mobil itu, Taehyung harus meninggalkan motor sport kesayangannya dan tentu Taehyung tak rela. Jadi, kemarin sore Taehyung sudah mendatangi Jungkook mengajak Jungkook untuk berangkat bersama saja menggunakan _scooter-matic_ Jungkook. Jika sudah begitu siapa yang bisa menolak?

 ** _Jeon Jungkook:  
Kau dimana? Jangan lupa sarapan, hari ini hari yang berat._**

 _Send._ Tiba-tiba Jungkook merasa sangat bodoh. Dari chat nya terlihat sekali jika ia terlalu perhatian kepada Taehyung. Padahal Taehyung men _chat_ nya saja dengan nada cuek, dan hanya terdiri dari dua kata.

 ** _Kim Taehyung:  
Sudah. Aku berangkat sekarang. _**

Lihatlah balasan Taehyung, singkat-padat-jelas. Tuhan, harga diri Jungkook rasanya hancur. Ia sudah tak ingin melanjutkan sarapan dengan roti isi kejunya.

" _Noona,_ kau ini bagaimana? Makanlah dengan benar. Jangan menyobek-nyobek rotimu dan dibuang seperti itu." Junghoon menyadarkan Jungkook yang sedang melamun karena pesan dari Taehyung. Jungkook mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Junghoon hanya menggeleng heran apa yang terjadi dengan noona nya yang tidak biasanya seperti ini. Jungkook kembali memakan rotinya. Tapi ia tidak benar-benar ' _memakan'_ rotinya, ia hanya menyobek menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut kemudian mengunyahnya dua kali lalu menelan. Jungkook melakukan hal tersebut sampai ada notifikasi pesan di ponselnya lagi.

 ** _Kim Taehyung :  
Sampai_**.

Jungkook berlari menuju rak sepatu mengenakan sepatunya, _karena ia sudah pakai kaos kakinya,_ kemudian berpamitan kepada Junghoon dan Jungyoon dan ia bergegas menuju halaman rumahnya.

Sampai di luar rumah, tampak Kim Taehyung berdiri bersandar ke motor sportnya. Jungkook tersenyum tipis sembari berkata, "Motorku ada di dalam." Tanpa berbasa-basi Taehyung langsung masuk ke dalam garasi rumah Jungkook. Tentu motor Jungkook bukanlah motor sport seperti milik Taehyung, motor Jungkook adalah skuter biasa. Taehyung bergegas menstater motor milik Jungkook untuk memanaskan mesinnya. Setelah beberapa menit, Taehyung pun mengajak Jungkook untuk bergegas berangkat.

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah sampai di rumah Kim Haneul, si pemilik mobil _pick-up_ yang menjadi anggota teater. Taehyung mematikan mesin motor, Jungkook pun langsung turun dari boncengan. Selama perjalanan hanyalah keheningan yang menemani mereka berdua. Tidak ada satupun yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Jungkook takut perkataannya akan diabaikan oleh Taehyung, walaupun biasanya Taehyung tidak seperti itu kepada Jungkook tapi hari ini Jungkook merasa Taehyung sedikit berbeda.

"Cepat kau mengetuk pintu dan bilang bahwa kita hendak mengambil _pick-up_." Perintah Taehyung dengan wajah datar dan nada dinginnya. Jungkook menatap heran, yang ditugasi mengambil pick-up kan Taehyung, tapi kenapa Jungkook yang disuruh untuk meminta? Entah kenapa Taehyung menjadi aneh. Tapi karena malas berdebat akhirnya Jungkook pun langsung mengetuk pintu rumah. Pintu diketuk 3 kali, kemudian mereka berdua disambut oleh seorang laki-laki berumur awal 50an,

" _Annyeonghaseyo_. Kami temannya Haneul. Kami hendak meminjam mobil pick-up. Kemarin kami sudah tanya kepada Haneul apakah hari ini kami bisa meminjam pick-up." Jungkook berkata dengan sopan. Laki-laki tersebut hanya mengangguk, kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah keluar lagi sambil membawa kunci mobil, "Ini kuncinya. Mobilnya yang diparkir persis di depan pagar." Jungkook mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkuk sedikit sebagai tanda hormat. Taehyung menerima kuncinya dan bergegas menstater mobilnya.

.

.

.

Jungkook dan Taehyung berangkat menuju sekolah, tapi lagi-lagi keheningan yang menemani dua remaja tersebut. Jungkook melihat keadaan jalan yang berangsur ramai dipenuhi oleh kendaraan. Ia melirik ke arah Taehyung, ia hanya diam saja. Jungkook juga enggan memulai percakapan. Ia hanya berdeham kemudian membuka ponselnya, kalau-kalau ada notifikasi baru.

 ** _Kim Seokjin:  
Neo eodiya? Sudah pukul 7 tapi kenapa belum sampai_**

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Jalanan begitu macet, sehingga Taehyung tidak bisa mengendarai mobil dengan cepat. Untungnya, sekarang mereka sudah berada di paling depan sehingga mereka bisa langsung jalan ketika lampu hijau menyala

Jungkook langsung berlari menuju ruang aula dimana semua aktornya sedang bersiap. Sesampainya di ruang aula semua sudah bersiap. Jungkook sangat berterima kasih kepada Nayeon, asistennya, karena tanpanya mungkin keadaan tidak akan sebaik ini.

"Jeon Jungkook, kau datang dengan Taehyung?" Tiba-tiba gadis berambut panjang berwarna kecoklatan menghampiri Jungkook, Kim Minjae. Jungkook hanya mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan Yoongi. Ia langsung mengkoordinasi hal apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk nanti.

Semua sudah siap, semua aktor sudah Jungkook pastikan untuk naik mobil bersama Seokjin. Selesai memastikan, Jungkook berjalan menuju pick-up yang dikendarai Taehyung. Sebelum Jungkook sampai ke mobil, terlihat Taehyung sedang mengobrol dengan Minjae. Jungkook heran, ia belum pernah melihat Taehyung begitu akrab dengan seorang gadis. Atau hanya saja Jungkook tidak melihat? Jungkook juga tidak mengetahui tentang hal itu. Ia berjalan menuju Taehyung,

"Taehyung, ayo be-"

"Jungkook-ssi, aku naik _pick-up_ dengan Taehyung ya." Potong Minjae. Apa? Berangkat dengan Taehyung? Lalu Jungkook naik apa? Jalan kaki? Apa Minjae tidak berpikir?

"Maaf, tapi nanti aku naik apa?"

"Kau bisa naik motor bersama Kyungsoo." Jawab Taehyung dengan nada dingin dan tentunya datar. Naik motor bersama Kyungsoo? Bahkan Taehyung sama sekali tidak membelanya. Jungkook mendengus lalu berbalik. Mencari sosok ketua klub teater itu,

" _Ya!_ Do Kyungsoo!" Merasa namanya dipanggil, ia menolehkan kepala. " _Wae irhae_?" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengerutkan alis, "Kau hendak ke Aula Universitas Konkuk kan? Aku naik motor denganmu." Jungkook memohon dengan membubuhkan nada aegyo di dalamnya. Walaupun sebenarnya Jungkook sedikit tidak sudi berboncengan dengan Kyungsoo, koreksi SANGAT tidak sudi karena Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

" _Sirheo!_ Kau berat!" Tolak Kyungsoo mentah-mentah. Kurang ajar anak ini, batin Jungkook. Ia tahu, badannya tidak bisa dibilang kurus. Hanya saja menolak lebih sopan bisa kan? Tidak perlu menyinggung berat badan segala. Apa Kyungsoo tidak tahu jika berat badan adalah hal paling sensitif bagi Jungkook?

" _Ya_! Do Kyungsoo, jika tidak bersamamu dengan siapa lagi?" Kyungsoo terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan Jungkook, "Bukankah kau berangkat bersama Taehyung tadi? Kenapa sekarang ingin naik motor bersamaku? Jangan-jangan kau memanfaatkan untuk berduaan denganku ya?"

" _Cut the crap_ , Kyung. Cepat. Aku tak punya waktu. Kau lupa aku sutradara?" Jungkook sudah malas berdebat dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan anggukan malas. Jungkook tahu, Kyungsoo jelas keberatan untuk Jungkook naik motor dengannya. Hanya saja, apa yang harus Jungkook lakukan jika sudah seperti ini?

.

.

.

Grup teater SMA Chunkuk sudah tampil. Jungkook menghembuskan nafas lega. Mungkin untuk besok hari tidak akan ada tekanan seperti kemarin-kemarin lagi dari Kwon _ssaem_. Kwon _ssaem_ memang terkenal menyebalkan dan selalu ingin menang sendiri.

Jungkook berjalan keluar aula. Ia hendak menghampiri ibunya yang habis menonton aksi grup teater SMA Chunkuk. Terlihat ibu Jungkook berdiri sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jungkook,

" _Uri ddal! Jarhaesseo!_ Aku sangat bangga padamu. Jadi usahamu berbuah manis. Aku sudah melihat aksi anak buahmu tadi. Aku sangat menyukainya." Ujar Ibu Jungkook sembari mengelus kepala anaknya. Apa yang dilakukan ibunya membuat ia mengingat Taehyung ketika ia sedang mengelus kepala Jungkook. Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan menanggapi kata-kata ibunya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo, eomonim_." Terdengar suara seseorang dari samping Jungkook. Ia hampir terlonjak karena mengetahui siapa yang menyapa ibunya. Kim Taehyung.

" _Nuguseyo_?" Ibu Jungkook sok berbasa-basi, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu, orang ini adalah Kim Taehyung. Laki-laki yang disukai oleh anak gadis satu-satunya tersebut.

" _Kim Taehyungrago hamnida_. Saya sudah pernah bertemu _eomeonim_ sekali ketika mengambil makanan untuk panitia teater." Jawab Taehyung dengan sopan. Ibu Jungkook hanya ber-oh ria. Ia terlalu terpesona dengan ketampanan Taehyung. Ia membayangkan jika saja ia masih muda ia tak segan-segan mencari segala cara untuk menyingkirkan saingan untuk mendapatkan seorang Taehyung.

"Taetae _-ya_ , kau dari mana saja sih? Kenapa malah disini? Ayo temani aku membeli makan untuk anak teater." Tiba-tiba muncul Minjae yang sudah berada di sebelah Taehyung. Ia mengajak Taehyung dengan nada manja-memohon-memelas. _Jika saja tidak ada ibuku dan Taehyung sudah kumasukkan kau ke lubang wastafel,_ batin Jungkook. Yang tidak diduga lagi, Taehyung mengangguk, memberi salam kepada Ibu Jungkook lalu berjalan disamping Minjae. Rasanya Jungkook seperti disambar petir. Taehyung memilih untuk pergi bersama Minjae daripada mengobrol dengan calon ibu mertua. _Oke, calon ibu mertua hanya anggapan Jungkook saja._ Tapi, apa setelah yang dilakukan Taehyung ternyata ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap Jungkook? _Yang benar saja._

Karena terburu ada urusan di bank Ibu Jungkook langsung pamit kepada putrinya begitu Taehyung pergi. Ia memberikan makanan ringan untuk Jungkook dan teman-temannya lalu langsung berangkat ke bank. Setelah ibunya pergi, Jungkook kembali diantara teman-temannya. Ia terlihat lesu,

" _Kook_ -ah, wae? Kau terlihat lebih lesu daripada tadi pagi." Seokjin langsung sadar perubahan sikap yang terjadi dalam diri Jungkook. "Jin _-ah_ , apakah kau tahu apa hubungan Taehyung dan Minjae? Hari ini aku melihat mereka dekat sekali." Yura terlihat berfikir sejenak.

"Aku pernah mendengar Taehyung dan Minjae sempat dekat. Tapi tidak tahu untuk sekarang." Jantung Jungkook berdegup lebih cepat. Jadi Taehyung dan Minjae dulu dekat? Apa jangan-jangan mereka sekarang akan melanjutkan hubungan mereka? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jungkook? Setelah apa yang Taehyung lakukan kepada Jungkook selama ini, ia terlalu tega jika ia meninggalkan Jungkook. Jungkook juga tidak akan pernah lupa dengan apa yang Taehyung lakukan ketika perjalanan pulang dari studi wisata. Untung temen-teman Jungkook yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut tidak keberatan untuk tutup mulut masalah itu. Walaupun kebingungan masih menyelimuti pikiran masing-masing. _Mereka saja bingung apalagi Jungkook._

.

.

.

 ** _IN THE OTHER PLACE_**

Terlihat sepasang remaja sedang duduk berhadapan. Rupanya mereka sedang menunggu pesanan. Si laki-laki terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mengecek keadaan 'gadisnya' apakah keadaannya baik-baik saja setelah beberapa kejadian hari ini. Tidak ada, 'gadisnya' tidak mengupdate apapun di akun SNS nya. Hanya tadi pagi ia mengupdate. " _Dugeun dugeun_!" Hanya seperti itu. Tidak ada update terbaru selama beberapa jam terakhir.

Tiba-tiba ada yang merebut ponselnya. Si perempuan. "Taetae- _ya_. Kenapa kau malah sibuk dengan ponselmu? Kau pikir aku ini apa?" Si laki-laki mendongak dan memberi ekspresi bingung, apa maksudnya? Ia hanya menjawab dengan mengerutkan alis. Si perempuan memutar bola matanya menandakan ia jengah dengan si laki-laki.

"Jelas-jelas aku disini. Di depanmu. Kau malah sibuk dengan ponselmu. Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku ngobrol saja?" Si laki-laki menghembuskan nafasnya "Kau bisa tidak sih bersikap biasa saja? Aku tidak ingin ada yang salah paham." Ujar laki-laki itu. Ia meninggalkan meja tersebut. Bersamaan dengan pesanan makanan yang dibungkus datang.

.

.

.

 ** _BACK TO KONKUK_**

Terlihat dari jauh Taehyung dan Minjae berjalan sembari membawa kotak-kotak yang berisi makanan. Semua bersorak senang karena akhirnya perut keroncongan mereka akhirnya akan terisi. Jungkook hanya bisa menatap 2 orang itu dalam diam. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Marah? Punya hak apa ia marah kepada Kim Taehyung. Toh, Taehyung bukan siapa-siapanya. Ia heran dengan perasaannya.

Coba saja, ibunya masih ada di sini. Pasti ia lebih memilih ijin kepada Kwon _Ssaem_ yang super menyebalkan untuk pulang daripada melihat Minjae bergelayut di lengan Taehyung. Jungkook bukanlah tipe orang yang akan langsung mengutarakan perasaannya. Ia lebih memlilih untuk diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

Makanan sudah dibagikan kepada anggota klub teater yang ada disitu. Seokjin menatap Jungkook heran. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Masih karena Taehyung? Jungkook terlihat menatap layar ponselnya, tapi tatapannya kosong. Seokjin tahu pasti itu. Ia mencari-cari dimanakah sosok Kim Taehyung itu. Tapi tak kunjung ditemukan juga.

"Seokjin- _ah_ , aku ingin pulang saja." Tiba-tiba Jungkook membuka suara. Seokjin yang diajak berbicara sedikit kaget. "Wae?" Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ia sudah terlalu malas untuk mengatakan apapun. Moodnya sudah hancur. Ia tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan. Jungkook sudah menghubungi ibunya yang ternyata berada tidak jauh dari sini.

Jungkook beranjak dengan malas. Ia hendak ijin kepada Kwon _Ssaem_. Terlihat Kwon _Ssaem_ tengah bercakap dengan guru teater mereka. Menyadari Jungkook sedang berdiri di sampingnya, Kwon _Ssaem_ menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jungkook,

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kwon _Ssaem_ dengan nada tajam, "Maaf _ssaem_ , hari ini hari pertama saya. Perut saya sangat sakit. Berhubung teater kami sudah tampil saya ingin ijin pulang." Kwon _ssaem_ membulatkan matanya dan memberi sejuta nasihat kepada Jungkook. Tapi akhirnya, Jungkook juga diperbolehkan pulang.

Setelah mendapatkan siraman rohani dari Kwon ssaem, Jungkook kembali ke tempat anggota klub teaternya berkumpul. Jungkook langsung bersandar di bahu Seokjin, "Seokjin- _ah_ , aku pulang dulu. _Eomma_ sudah menjemput di depan." Jungkook mengambil tasnya kemudian berjalan ke arah pagar depan Universitas Konkuk. Ia tak peduli dengan motornya yang masih dititipkan. Ia lelah. Ia ingin pulang. Ia rindu bau kamarnya.

.

.

.

 ** _TAEHYUNG SIDE_**

Firasatku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk. Sedari tadi, aku sadari memang Han Minjae memang menempel kepadaku terus. Memang aku, Minjae, Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon, dan Hani bersahabat. Tapi Minjae tidak pernah se'menempel' ini kepadaku. Entah apa yang salah dalam diri Minjae hari ini.

Aku tidak ingin gadis yang kusukai yang sedari tadi pagi berada di dekatku menjadi salah paham. Memang aku bersahabat dengan Minjae. Tapi ayolah, aku sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang gadis. Bukannya aku memiliki kelebihan percaya diri. Tapi aku yakin 200% bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadaku. _At least_ , perasaanku kepadanya tidak sepihak.

Ketika aku pergi membeli makan siang dengan Minjae tadi, aku sudah mengatakan pada Minjae untuk bersikap biasa saja agar tidak ada kesalah pahaman. Tapi Kim Minjae tetaplah dirinya. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya ketika sampai di Konkuk ia menggamit lenganku dan bergelayut manja. Bukannya tak suka, hanya saja ada 'dia' yang sedang duduk di sebelah Seokjin. Wajahnya terlihat acuh, aku juga tak paham apa yang ada di pikirannya. Apakah ia cemburu? Atau….. ah memikirkan perasaan seorang gadis membuatku pening.

Entah apakah aku yang terlalu acuh terhadapnya, sampai akhirnya aku melihat ia sedang berbicara dengan Kwon _ssaem_ dengan wajah tertunduk. Wajahnya memerah. Ia sedih? Marah? Setelah berbicara dengan Kwon _ssaem_ kulihat ia berjalan ke arah Seokjin yang sedang berbicara dengan Yura. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Seokjin kemudian ia berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Apa yang ia lakukan? Ia tidak pulang bersamaku?

" _Ya!_ Jeon Jungkook!" Ia menolehkan kepalanya lemah. " _Wae_?" Jawabnya pelan,

"Motormu bagaimana?" Tanyaku dengan nada bicaraku yang biasanya, dingin. Ia menaikkan alisnya, "Aku lelah. Nanti kau taruh saja di rumah. Sudah aku mau pulang." Jawabnya dengan nada malas. Aku tak mengerti. Ada apa dengan gadis ini?

.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya. Pukul 3 sore. Ia sampai di rumah sekitar pukul 12.30 siang tadi. Ia terlalu lelah, kemudian ia langsung mengganti bajunya lalu tidur. Jungkook mengambil ponselnya yang ada di nakas samping tempat tidur. Terlihat 24 panggilan tak terjawab dan 32 chat. Jungkook heran, siapa yang menelfon dan men-chat nya sebanyak ini? Ia lihat siapakah yang menelefonnya. Kim Taehyung. Jungkook tak peduli. Ia buka siapa yang men-chat nya.

 ** _Kim Taehyung:  
Gwaenchanha?_**

32 pesan berisi kata yang sama. Ia heran, apa maksudnya mengirim pesan yang amat banyak sedangkan isinya sama.

 ** _Jeon Jungkook:  
Eoh._**

Selesai membalas pesan Taehyung, Jungkook langsung keluar kamar, ia turun ke lantai bawah di rumahnya. Begitu sampai di ruang tengah, terlihat seorang laki-laki dan Junghoon sedang asyik mengobrol. Jungkook merasa mengenali sesosok laki-laki ini. Menyadari ada seseorang di belakangnya, Minhyuk menoleh ke belakang,

" _Eoh_ , _noona_. _Hyung_ ini sudah menunggumu selama 1 jam, tapi kau malah tidur seperti babi. Dasar." Omel Junghoon sambil menggeleng. Jungkook sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa kata Junghoon. Jungkook masih membelalak heran ke arah seseorang yang sampai sekarang masih memunggunginya sambil menunduk. Jungkook tahu siapakah orang itu. Untuk apa ia kesini?

"A-a-ah, Jungkook- _ah_." Ya, ia adalah Park Jimin. Bahkan Jungkook hanya sekedar tahu nama pemuda itu. Teman satu sekolah Jungkook. Jungkook hanya mengangguk pertanda ia mempersilahkan melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"I-ini, aku diminta oleh Taehyung untuk mengembalikan motor." Jungkook membelalak heran. Apa-apaan Kim Taehyung? Bahkan ia tidak bertanggung jawab oleh barang milik orang lain. Jungkook hanya mengangguk, lalu mempersilahkan Jimin untuk pulang. Lebih tepatnya, mengusir secara halus.

.

.

.

Jungkook amat sangat kesal dengan tingkah laku Kim Taehyung yang seolah-olah mempermainkannya. Apa-apaan? Tidak minta maaf lagi! Tiba-tiba ponsel Jungkook berbunyi, pertanda ada yang menelefonnya. Lagi-lagi nama yang sedang tidak ia harapkan,

 ** _Kim Taehyung is calling_**

"Eoh?" Jungkook menjawab dengan malas. Terjadi percakapan antara Jungkook dengan Taehyung kurang lebih selama 1 menit. Jungkook menutup dengan malas.

"Apa-apaan?! Ia menyuruhku ke depan rumah seenaknya. Apa lagi alasan yang akan ia gunakan?!" Padahal, Taehyung tidak pernah menggunakan satu alasanpun kepada Jungkook. Mungkin Jungkook sudah terlalu sensitive terhadap Taehyung. Jungkook keluar kamar dan menuju halaman depan rumahnya. Terlihat Taehyung bersandar di motornya,

"Jeon Jungkook," Sapa Taehyung dengan nada yang hangat dan lembut, berbeda dengan Kim Taehyung tadi pagi. Jungkook tidak ingin terjebak dalam pesona kelembutan Kim Taehyung yang menurutnya hanya sementara dan hanya ingin membuat Jungkook-merasa-disukai. Jungkook hanya melirik sinis kepada Taehyung. Ya tuhan, apa Jungkook tidak sadar jika apa yang ia lakukan sangat menjelaskan bahwa ia cemburu terhadap seorang Kim Minjae?

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku harus mengantar Minjae pulang," Benar kan! _Ia bahkan lebih memilih mengantar Minjae pulang daripada menemuiku,_ batin Jungkook. Jungkook hanya mengangguk sambil membuang muka. Taehyung menghebuskan berat nafasnya,

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Taehyung bingung. Jungkook hanya menggeleng, merasa Taehyung tidak peka. Kenapa harus peka padahal Jungkook bukan siapa-siapa Taehyung. Jungkook hanya diam. Sampai Taehyung terus menarik-narik tangan Jungkook. Ia merasa jengah dengan perlakuan Taehyung,

"Apa kau tak sadar? Apa kau tak mengerti? Apa hatimu itu terbuat dari batu? Aku sudah seperti ini kau masih bertanya ada apa?!" Jungkook tiba-tiba menjawab dengan menggebu-gebu. Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hey, jawab pelan-pelan. Apa aku ada salah?" Jungkook membelalakkan matanya. Dasar laki-laki kurang ajar! Sudah seperti ini apa ia masih bertanya apa ia ada salah atau tidak. Jungkook menghirup nafasnya panjang. Bersiap untuk menyampaikan gejolak isi hatinya,

"Tuan Kim yang pandai, apakah kau tahu serapa aku terbawa perasaan ketika kau melakukan hal-hal yang tidak wajar- _eh_. _Ani_ , maksudku, hal yang tidak biasa dilakukan oleh 2 orang anak remaja yang tak memiliki hubungan apapun. Berteman saja pun tidak. Kau melakukan hal-hal yang menurutku sudah di luar batas, Tuan Kim. Katakanlah aku adalah gadis yang sensitive yang mudah terbawa perasaan. Tapi tolong, harusnya kau juga sadar mencium gadis tiba-tiba dan menyatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku kemudian menggantuku juga bukanlah langkah bijak. Kau meninggalkanku dengan sejuta tanya yang tak pernah kuketahui jawabannya. Kau tak pernah memberiku pernyataan ataupun kepastian lagi. Kau tak pernah. Kau hanya membiarkan aku berdiri ditiup angin dan tak tau harus pergi kemana!"

Taehyung cukup kaget dengan perkataan Jungkook. Taehyung diam termenung setelah mendengar kata-kata Jungkook. Ia menghela nafasnya berat,

"Dengar. Kau tahu dan aku yakin kau pasti paham. Semua orang tahu, aku bukan orang yang banyak bicara. Aku juga heran, ketika hatiku merasa hangat melihatmu. Aku juga heran ketika aku bisa tersenyum hanya karena melihat kau berjalan. Aku juga heran, Kook- _ah_. Aku minta maaf. Kupikir dengan perlakuanku beberapa kali itu kepadamu kau sudah paham dan tahu bahwa aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Jungkook hanya tertunduk, ia menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya dibalik rambutnya yang menjuntai. Ia tak dapat lebih senang lagi dari sekarang. Tapi untuk menjaga harkat dan martabatnya, ia masih diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jeon Jungkook, maukah kau jadi pacarku?

.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh badan Jungkook menghangat mendengar pernyataan gamblang dari sesosok Kim Taehyung yang karakternya bahkan lebih dingin dari es itu. Jungkook masih menunduk menyembunyikan senyum dibalik rambutnya yang menjuntai.

Taehyung sudah jengah dengan Jungkook yang hanya diam, ia langsung menarik tangan Jungkook dan memeluk gadis itu erat-erat. Jungkook terbelalak kaget. Ini depan rumah, Taehyung!

"Y-ya! Kim Taehyung!" Jungkook mendorong dada Taehyung, tapi tak sekuat tenaga. Sebenernya ia juga ingin dipeluk.

.

.

"Mau tidak?"

.

.

.

"Hehehe. Pakai tanya segala lagi." Jawab Jungkook sambil terkekekeh. Taehyung hanya tersenyum tipis. Lega yang ia rasakan

.

.

.

" _NOONA_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jungkook reflek mendorong Taehyung sekuat tenaga. Terlihat Jungyoon dan Kanghoon, temannya terpaku melihat pemandangan Taehyung dan Jungkook berpelukan.

" _Noona_ , kuadukan kepada _Eomma_! Baru semalam _Eomma_ menasehatimu masalah laki-laki. _Eommaaaaaaa_!" Jungyoon berseru kemudian lari kedalam rumah, sedangkan Kanghoon hanya menatap bingung.

"Nanti kutelfon." Ujar Taehyung singkat kemudian mengecup pipi Jungkook kemudian beranjak pergi menggunakan motor sportnya. Terasa pipi Jungkook menghangat. Tapi Jungkook belum lupa, seperti apa ibunya nanti ketika mengetahui, anaknya berpelukan dengan laki-laki di depan rumah.

" _Noona_ , kau dipanggil oleh _Eomonim_." Kanghoon berujar kepada Jungkook.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jungkook rasanya ingin mati saja.

a.n

Halo semua.

Maafkan authornya terlambat posting aku sedang benar-benar disibukkan dengan tugas ospek yang menumpuk. Kampusku cepat sekali masuknya besok tanggal 1 Agustus sudah masuk dan tugasnya masih banyak sekali maafkan aku tidak bisa cepat-cepat update TT

Jujur ini adalah chapter terpanjang diantara rangkaian series ini. Series ini sudah tamat dan sudah ku share di tempat lain dengan tokoh yang berbeda dan cerita disini sudah kuedit berdasarkan keadaan/?

Semoga kalian suka cerita ini, maafkan jika ada typo dan segala macam, maafkanlah author yang sedang kelewat banyak tugas ini tapi tetap ingin postingTT aku tunggu review dari kalian semua!

 _jiminized_


	4. Chapter 4

**IT STARTS FROM THE RAIN ch.4**

VKook, TaeKook | AU! OOC | Seme!Taehyung Uke!Jungkook Warning!GS for Uke | Seluruh cast milik Tuhan, saya hanya punya ceritanya aja! Enjoy!

 _Story by: jiminized_

Namaku Kim Taehyung.

Sebentar, kukira memperkenalkan diri adalah hal yang tak perlu buatku. Kenapa? Siapa sih yang tidak tahu Kim Taehyung? Laki-laki paling tampan dan eksis di SMA Chunkuk. Bukannya aku _over confidence,_ hanya saja coba kau tanya kepada seluruh gadis disini. Siapakah laki-laki paling tampan se-SMA? Jawabannya pasti Kim Taehyung.

Tenang saja, disini aku tidak akan memamerkan ketampanan dan kepopuleranku, aku ingin cerita tentang gejolak yang ada didalam dadaku ini. Perasaanku. Kepada siapa? Kepada seorang gadis yang…. Sulit untuk kudeskripsikan. Cantik? Tidak terlalu, lebih ke _imut_ kurasa. Tinggi? Ia termasuk tinggi untuk seorang gadis. Badan yang bagus? Kupikir ia tidak memiliki badan yang bagus. Hey, bukannya aku bermaksud melecehkan seorang gadis. Tubuhnya kelewat tinggi untuk ukuran seorang gadis, bahkan tinggi kami berdua tidak berjarak jauh. Ia memiliki badan yang tidak bisa dibilang kurus. Gemuk? Ah, tidak juga. Ia tak memiliki satupun lipatan lemak ditubuhnya. Bisa disebut badannya besar. Bukan gemuk. Gemuk dan besar memiliki 2 arti yang berbeda. Pintar? Ia selalu masuk ke dalam deretan 10 besar di angkatan. Ya, lumayan. Dibandingkan aku.

Aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali berbicara dengannya. Saat itu, aku hendak mengambil kunci rumahku yang tertinggal di kelas. Ketika itu, aku terburu-buru berlari ke dalam kelas. Kulihat laciku, kosong. Tidak ada barang apapun yang terlihat di dalamnya. Aku terlalu panik. Hingga seorang gadis masuk ke dalam kelas,

"Eoh? Mencari sesuatu?" hanya kepalanya yang mengintip masuk ke dalam. Aku menoleh mendengar suara gadis yang lumayan-enak-didengar itu. Aku masih kelas 1 saat itu. Jadi aku belum mengetahui siapa saja teman satu sekolahku dan dia tidak satu kelas denganku.

"Ini, em..aku mencari kunci rumahku," ia mengangguk pelan dan berkata, "sini aku bantu." Setelah kata-kata itu hatiku entah mengapa tergetar. Aku juga heran padahal juga ia berkata dengan nada datar, hanya saja….senyum manisnya. Bahkan es krim jika bersanding dengannya bisa meleleh.

30 menit sudah aku dan gadis itu mencari. Jujur saja aku merasa canggung. Pertama, tidak ada percakapan selama kami mencari kunci rumahku. Kedua, aku tak mengetahui namanya (saat itu). Ketiga, ia sangat manis sehingga aku tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Ketika sedang mencari di atas papan tulis, walaupun tak mungkin kunci rumahku berada disitu hanya mengecek saja, aku teringat sesuatu. Aku belum melihat kedalam tasku. Aku menyadari itu. Kulihat ke arah gadis itu, ia sedang mencari di lemari kelas. Kubuka tasku bagian depan, terlihat gantungan kunci doraemon oleh-oleh dari nunaku. Jadi selama ini, kunci rumahku berada di dalam tasku. Tiba-tiba di depanku, gadis itu sudah ikut melongok ke dalam tasku. Ia membulatkan matanya, _terlihat lucu bagiku_ , dan menghembuskan napasnya keras,

"Jadi, selama 30 menit ini apa yang aku lakukan sia-sia?" keluh gadis itu. Ya tak hanya ia, aku juga. Ia mengomel kepadaku kenapa aku tak teliti. Hey, aku juga manusia! Aku punya lupa. Ia terlihat imut _bagiku_ , ketika sedang mengomel. Tapi ia sepertinya terlalu kesal dengan keteledoranku.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook, dari kelas 1-5. Kau?" ia memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Berhubung aku sedang membangun imej _handsome and cool_ untuk masa SMA ku ini, aku dengan gaya sok tampan mengulurkan tanganku, "Kim Taehyung, 1-4," kudengar ia berdecih pelan seperti mengeluh kenapa aku terlalu dingin.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih sudah menemukan kunci rumahmu, Kim Taehyung-ssi," katanya dengan sindiran dan nada penekanan saat menyebutkan namaku. Aku melihatnya berjalan menjauh. Kesan pertamaku tentangnya, lucu.

Kim Taehyung, seleramu mungkin sudah berbelok.

.

.

.

Cukup sulit bagiku untuk mendekati Jungkook. Ia gadis yang _easy-going,_ mungkin teman sekolah satu angkatanku tak ada yang tak mengetahui dia. Dimanapun dia berada, pasti ada orang yang menyapa atau dia yang menyapa. Setahuku ia juga tak segan untuk mengajak berkenalan dengan orang.

Sedangkan aku, imej _handsome and cool_ -ku sudah terbangun. Jadi susah untuk mendekati orang yang bertolak belakang denganku seperti Jungkook. Manalagi, -ehem- tubuh Jungkook sedikit melebihi standar. Aku takut menjadi bahan ejek-ejekan teman-temanku ketika menyukai gadis sepertinya.

Sampai ketika kelas 2, aku bergabung dengan klub teater sekolahku. Aku tahu bahwa Jungkook juga ikut menjadi anggota teater. Intensitas pertemuan kami bertambah. Sebenarnya, kami juga bertemu setiap hari. Hanya saja kami tak pernah berbicara setelah insiden "Kunci Rumah di Dalam Tas".

Semenjak aku bergabung dengan klub teater, Jeon Jungkook jadi rajin menyapaku. Walau hanya kubalas dengan anggukan, tapi yang lebih menyenangkan lagi adalah ia akan mengernyit lucu setelah aku mengangguk. Aku tahu ia kesal dengan tingkah sok _cool_ ku tapi ini demi harkat dan martabat seorang Kim Taehyung yang tampan. Hehehe.

Kebetulan, Jungkook tak hanya bergabung dengan klub teater. Ia juga bergabung dengan klub basket. Setiap hari Kamis sore, klub basket akan berlatih di gedung olahraga sekolah. Aku dan beberapa teman laki-laki lainnya (mereka ingin melihat gadis-gadis bercelana pendek dan seksi, sedangkan aku ingin melihat Jungkook yang… _ya kau tahu lah_ ) akan duduk di pinggir lapangan untuk menonton. Terdengar kurang ajar tapi tak hanya kami yang melakukannya.

Aku menyukai ketika Jungkook berlari dengan cepat dan rambutnya bergoyang ketika ia berlari. Walau badannya besar, ia bisa berlari dengan kecepatan 100 meter selama 12 detik (itu yang kudengar dari Namjoon yang sekelas dengan Jungkook). Ia terlihat lucu ketika ia merasa kurang puas. Ketika teman-temanku melihat pemain yang berada di posisi _forward,_ aku akan melihat satu orang yang menjadi _center_. Yang paling tinggi dan badannya paling kuat. Jeon Jungkook.

Kim Taehyung, apa yang kau pikirkan?

.

.

.

Sore itu, aku sedang merangkai set panggung untuk pentas besar. 2 jam yang lalu aku baru saja sampai di gedung teater setelah mengambil properti di salah satu rumah anggota teater. Sayang sekali, dari seluruh anggota klub teater hanya aku yang bisa mengendarai mobil. Sial. Tapi tak apa. Lumayan, amal.

Selesai merangkai atap untuk rumah, aku menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat Jungkook sedang duduk di salah satu kursi penonton. Ia memejamkan matanya. Aku tahu, ia sedang flu berat. Ia lelah. Tapi tanggung jawab untuk mengurus konsumsi untuk seluruh pantia tetap ia jalankan. Aku kagum padanya, ia punya beberapa anak buah. Tapi tetap saja, ia selalu memikul beban tanggung jawabnya. Anak-anak buahnya tinggal jalan saja.

Aku kembali merangkai set untuk tembok rumah. Ketika tiba-tiba suara itu memanggilku,

"Hey, Taehyung. Bisakah kau mengantarkan aku dan Yuju untuk mengambil makan malam?" aku menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat matanya yang sayu dan hidung dan mulutnya yang tertutup masker.

"Aku baru saja sampai 2 jam yang lalu untuk mengambil peralatan untuk panggung. Aku lelah. " ujarku berpura-pura lelah padahal aku bersedia, oke aku koreksi. Aku SANGAT bersedia mengantarkannya kemanapun. Kecuali ke pelaminan. Maaf Jeon Jungkook tapi kurasa Tuan Jeon akan mencekikku jika aku membawamu ke pelaminan sekarang juga.

"Aku mohon padamu, Taehyung. Kau satu-satunya harapanku. Besok kutraktir apa saja yang kau mau. Jebal Kim Taehyung." Bujuknya kepadaku dengan _aegyo_ yang menurutku sangat gagal. Ia imut dan lucu, sayangnya ia tidak berbakat dalam bidang per- _aegyo_ -an.

"Baiklah. Jimin _-ah_! Aku serahkan ini padamu ya. Aku hendak mengantar nyonya besar untuk mengambil makanan!" ujarku pada Jimin,

"Siap Tuan!" dasar anak kurang ajar. Bagaimana jika Jungkook menangkap dari kata "Nyonya Besar" dan kemudian kata Jimin "Tuan". Jujur saja, teman-temanku sudah banyak yang mengetahui bahwa aku menyukai Jungkook. Di kalangan anak laki-laki berita aku menyukai Jungkook sudah menyebar. Memang Kim Namjoon memiliki mulut seperti kuda nil.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan berangkat dan pulang mengambil makanan aku sudah melakukan pendekatan yang menurutku "lumayan". Tapi apakah Jungkook menangkap maksud hati ini? Kulihat ia sedang memejamkan mata di sebelahku. Ia terlihat lelah. Aku juga lelah. Hingga tiba-tiba ia bangun dan berkata,

"Tae, aku lupa! Beli gelas plastik!" kami bergegas mencari toko barang-barang plastik yang berada di dekat pasar yang kami lewati. Aku baru saja menarik rem tangan, terlihat ia langsung menggunakan tudung jaketnya dan hendak turun dari mobil. Padahal di luar sana sedang hujan. Bodohkah ia?

Langsung kutarik tangannya dan kuhadapkan wajahku dengannya. Sialan! Kenapa jantung ini berdegup dengan kencang?

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Kau sedang flu berat dan hendak turun ketika hujan turun sederas ini? Sini biar aku yang membeli untukmu." Pada jarak sedekat ini, nafas pendek-pendek dan panas akibat flu-nya dapat terasa di pipiku karena ia sedang melepas maskernya. Untuk menghindari hal yang lebih buruk lagi, setelah ia menyerahkan uang, aku bergegas turun dan membeli gelas plastik.

Setelah aku membeli gelas plastik dan sedikit bercakap dengannya, kami langsung bergegas menuju gedung teater. Begitu sampai, Jungkook kembali menggunakan tudung jaketnya, ia terburu-buru hendak turun karena waktu sudah menunjukkan 06.30. Sedangkan makan malam pukul 07.00, ia malas berdebat dengan Kyungsoo. Sebelum ia turun, kutarik lagi tangannya. Wajah kami berhadapan lagi. Hidungku dan hidungnya hanya berjarak sekitar 5 cm. Tuhan! Aku tak dapat menahannya lagi. Bibir merah pucatnya menggodaku. Langsung saja kutempelkan bibirku di atas bibirnya. Jantungku berdebar tak berirama. Sangat cepat. Aku tahu matanya membelalak kaget ketika aku mencium –eh, menempelkan bibirku di atas bibirnya.

"Lain kali kalau ada apa-apa mintalah bantuanku." Ujarku sambil menyunggingkan senyumku yang langka. Kulihat ia mematung tak menjawab apa-apa. Ketika ia hendak keluar lagi, kutarik lagi tangannya, dan kuraup bibirnya. Kulumat bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya. Terasa nafas panas akibat flunya di atas mulutku. Aku tak peduli jika sehabis ini aku flu. Toh aku flu juga karena orang yang kusuka. Tak masalah bagiku.

"Ayo keluar, sayang." Ajakku. Ia langsung bergegas turun dari mobil dan berlari masuk ke dalam gedung teater.

Apakah ia mengerti maksud dari semua ini?

.

.

.

Banyak hal yang aku lakukan untuk memberi kode kepada Jungkook. Hanya saja, aku belum pernah menyatakan perasaanku di hadapannya. Bukannya takut, tapi hey! Aku ini Kim Taehyung! Aku ingin menyatakan di depan orang-orang dan ingin semua orang tahu bahwa Jeon Jungkook adalah milikku. Mungkin sedikit norak, tapi aku tak ingin tanggung-tanggung. Sekalian saja, biar tak setiap hari ada gadis yang mengirimiku makanan sembari menyatakan perasaan padaku. Kan aku bingung menolaknya bagaimana. Kan, aku hanya menyukai gadis berambut hitam pekat dan bergigi kelinci itu.

Tapi, aku sudah pernah sekali mengatakan kepada Jungkook dan teman-temanku, sih. Waktu itu aku sedang perjalanan pulang dari Jeju. Semua sedang mengobrol dan aku tiba-tiba mencium Jungkook. Ya, kau tahulah. Semua orang kaget dengan apa yang seorang _ice prince like_ Kim Taehyung lakukan jika ia tiba-tiba mencium seorang gadis. Aku juga mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya. Malam itu berakhir dengan indah. Perjalanan Jeju-Seoul diwarnai dengan akhirnya Yujin berpindah tempat duduk dan aku akhirnya duduk berdua dengan Jungkook ia tidur bersandar di pundakku (walaupun aku merasa pegal setelah itu, tapi tak apa)

Aku sempat khawatir kabar tentang aku menyukai Jungkook menyebar sampai ke penjuru sekolah. Tapi syukurlah semua yang ketika itu ada di sekitarku dan Jungkook bersedia tutup mulut. Bahkan Kim Namjoon, si mulut kuda nil bersedia menutup mulutnya. Akhirnya kabar tentang aku menyukai Jungkook tertutup rapat.

Tapi ini juga masih menjadi efek yang kurang baik bagiku. Setiap hari masih saja ada yang menyatakan cinta kepadaku. Aku tahu, aku ini sangat tampan. Sampai-sampai waktu itu aku sedang berada di perpustakaan bersama Hoseok, aku sedang asyik-asyiknya menatap Jungkook yang sedang mencontek tugas temannya, tiba-tiba Song Sinhee datang membawa kue tart berukuran 30x30cm di hadapanku. Otomatis, hal itu menarik atensi seluruh pengunjung perpustakaan. Termasuk, Jeon Jungkook.

Untungnya, ada petugas perpustakaan yang mengusir Sinhee sebelum ia sempat menyatakan perasaan kepadaku. Aku bersyukur, setidaknya tidak di depan Jungkook. Namun, ketika aku melihat ke arah Jungkook, ia sedang menyipitkan matanya menatap ke arahku dan balasanku hanyalah…..mengangkat alis dengan ekspresi datar. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Akhirnya kue tart itu kuberikan kepada petugas perpustakaan yang berbaik hati mengusir Song Shinhee.

Walaupun sepulang sekolah aku dicegat oleh Shinhee di depan kelas, ini lebih baik daripada ia menyatakan di depan Jeon Jungkook

.

.

.

Aku tidak _chat_ atau SMS dengan Jungkook secara intensif. Berhubung aku memiliki , _ini sangat kuakui,_ gengsi yang sangat besar hingga bisa meluber melebihi kolam renang yang ada di rumah Kim Joonmyeon si ketua osis , _padahal aku tak tahu apakah Joonmyeon memiliki kolam renang di rumahnya atau tidak_. Aku berkomunikasi dengannya hanya ketika ada hal penting.

Ketika ia menjadi sutradara lomba, misalnya. Sehari sebelumnya aku diberitahu olehnya jika aku diutus menjadi supir pengangkut barang lagi. Ya tak apalah. Aku menggunakan akal bulusku untuk dekat-dekat dengannya lagi. Aku berpura-pura tak rela motor sport milik _Hyung_ -ku kutinggal di rumah Haneul, pemilik mobil pick-up tersebut. Sehingga aku mengajak Jungkook untuk mengambil mobil di rumah Haneul dan meninggalkan motor milik Jungkook. Rencanaku sukses, Jungkook mengiyakan ajakanku hari itu.

Semua berjalan lancar sampai di sekolah. Tapi ada batu sandungan di depan Jungkook, yaitu Kim Minjae. Memang aku, Minjae, Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon, dan Hani bersahabat. Tapi aku pernah mendengar kabar burung dari gadis-gadis biang gossip di sekolahku, bahwa Minjae menyukaiku. Ya aku tak masalah, toh aku hanya menganggapnya teman. Tapi, hari itu Minjae menempel kepadaku bak lintah bertemu darah hari itu. Bisa dilihat reaksi seorang Jeon Jungkook. Seharusnya ia ceria dan bersemangat di hari-H dimana ia sudah berjuang mati-matian untuk memenangkan perlombaan, ia malah lemas tak karuan dan memilih untuk pulang duluan. Walaupun 30 menit setelah Jungkook pulang, pengumuman pemenang diumumkan dan tentunya naskah yang disutradarai Jungkook menjadi juara pertama.

Entah kenapa aku jadi malas dengan Minjae hari itu. Ia membuat , _menurutku_ Jungkook menjadi uring-uringan hari itu. Manalagi ia malah minta diantarkan pulang. Segera saja kuantarkan pulang, tapi aku kembali ke sekolah. Untuk menemui Kim Seokjin, sahabat Jungkook.

Waktu itu, Seokjin sedang mengobrol dengan Kwon Seonsangnim. Kutunggu hingga ia selesai, kuhampiri dan kutanyai,

"Jungkook kenapa?" tetap mengutamakan imej _handsome & cool_ku. Seokjin menaikkan alisnya sebelah, ekspresi 11:12 dengan Jungkook. Bisa dimaklumi karena yang kutahu mereka sudah bersahabat sejak sekolah dasar (informasi dari mata-mata yang kuutus untuk mencari informasi tentang Jungkook, tak lain tak bukan si mulut kuda nil Kim Namjoon).

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan Jungkook? _Eoh_? Kim Minjae sudah kau antar pulang tadi?" Nah nada yang menyindir. Aku hanya mengangkat alisku, "Kim Seokjin, aku bertanya ada apa dengan Jungkook." Kali ini jawaban Seokjin menggunakan nada dengan 1 oktaf lebih tinggi,

" _Ya_! Kim Taehyung! Kau gila apa?! Sudah menyatakan suka tapi menggantung! Manalagi menerima dengan senang hati ketika ada gadis yang bergelayut di lenganmu! Laki-laki macam apa kau ini!"Aku terkesiap kaget, tak menyangka jika reaksi Kim Seokjin yang biasanya kalem jika sedang bersama pacarnya (asal kau tahu, ia diam-diam berpacaran dengan si mulut kuda nil, _Kim Namjoon_ ) ternyata memilik suara yang tinggi dan membuat merinding. Aku hanya meringis kecil sembari mengusap telingaku sayang.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku, selalu mengutamakan konsep _handsome & cool_ _all the time_. Seokjin berbalik dan melotot, "Kau punya otak dipakai, Bodoh!" aku kaget dan tak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan jika Seokjin saja sudah berlaku seperti ini di depanku. Mungkin Jungkook bisa saja melemparkan pot tanaman yang berada di depan rumahnya.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal bingung apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Tiba-tiba ada laki-laki berambut merah berlari melewatiku. Langsung saja kukejar. "Hey, Park Jimin!"

Sudah 1 jam aku menunggu Jimin yang berada di rumah Jungkook. Jangan-jangan ia malah membocorkan rahasia ku ke Jungkook? Kenapa ia bisa lama sekali sih? Bisa-bisa aku lumutan menunggu di dalam minimarket di dekat rumah Jungkook.

Aku sudah menspam _chatroom_ ku dengannya dan aku juga menelfonnya beberapa kali. Tapi tak di _read,_ dibalas, ataupun diangkat.

Sebenarnya rencanaku adalah mengembalikan motornya dengan mengumpankan Jimin kemudian Jimin kusuruh saja untuk naik bis untuk kembali ke sekolah. Mengembalikan motor langsung ke Jungkook sama saja masuk ke kandang harimau yang sedang lapar. Aku tahu, Jungkook sedang marah sekali denganku karena Minjae. Jadi aku lebih memilih mengumpankan Jimin. Setelah itu, baru aku mengumpankan diri. Ya setidaknya sudah ada Jimin yang bisa melihat ekspresi Jungkook terlebih dulu.

Minimarket ini terletak kurang lebih 200 meter dari rumah Jungkook. jadi aku masih bisa melihat siapa saja yang keluar-masuk pagar rumah Jungkook. Pagar rumahnya terbuka, ternyata yang keluar bukan Jimin. Melainkan 2 anak kecil berumur kira-kira 6 tahun. 10 menit kemudian akhirnya Park Jimin keluar mengendarai motorku dan langsung menuju minimarket,

"Hyung, berhati-hatilah. Aku pergi dulu ya." Jimin langsung berlalu dari hadapanku. Aku yang tak paham dengan perkataan Jimin sih, cuek saja. Aku keluar dari minimarket kemudian mengendarai motorku menuju rumah Jungkook. Kuparkirkan motorku persis di depan pagar dan kutelfon ia.

Begitu ia keluar, langsung saja kusapa dengan senyuman hangat dan nada yang lembut. Imej _cool & handsome_ku sudah tak berlaku di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku harus mengantar Minjae pulang," maafku kepadanya. Tahukah kau apa responnya? Ia hanya mengangguk dan membuang muka. Tak ada reaksi lainnya kah?

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" dan lagi-lagi jawabannya hanyalah gelengan. Kutarik-tarik lengannya agar ia mau menoleh setidaknya kepadaku. Aku juga kesal jika lama-lama ia diami terus seperti ini. Tapi jika ia berpenampilan seperti ini ia terlihat lucu. Celana sepaha, kaos warna abu-abu kebesaran, dan ekspresi kesalnya. Terlihat imut di mataku.

"Apa kau tak sadar? Apa kau tak mengerti? Apa hatimu itu terbuat dari batu? Aku sudah seperti ini kau masih bertanya ada apa?!" jawabannya yang tiba-tiba membuat aku kaget. Tapi syukurlah, akhirnya ia angkat bicara setelah mendiamiku, hampir saja kucium agar ia mau bicara,

"Hey, jawab pelan-pelan. Apa aku ada salah?" respon yang lucu setelah aku melontarkan 2 kalimat itu. Mata membelalak dan kulihat ada asap dari telinganya, _apa mungkin hanya khayalanku_.

"Tuan Kim, apakah kau tahu serapa aku terbawa perasaan ketika kau melakukan hal-hal yang tidak wajar-eh. Ani, maksudku, hal yang tidak biasa dilakukan oleh 2 orang anak remaja yang tak memiliki hubungan apapun. Berteman saja pun tidak. Kau melakukan hal-hal yang menurutku sudah di luar batas, Tuan Kim. Katakanlah aku adalah gadis yang sensitive yang mudah terbawa perasaan. Tapi tolong, harusnya kau juga sadar mencium gadis tiba-tiba dan menyatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku kemudian menggantuku juga bukanlah langkah bijak. Kau meninggalkanku dengan sejuta tanya yang tak pernah kuketahui jawabannya. Kau tak pernah memberiku pernyataan ataupun kepastian lagi. Kau tak pernah. Kau hanya membiarkan aku berdiri ditiup angin dan tak tau harus pergi kemana!"

Aku kaget dengan perkataan Jungkook yang gamblang itu. Aku tak menyangka ia bisa seperti itu. Oke, aku memang salah. Tapi, aku bisa apa? Jangan lupa, aku adalah _The Handsome & Cool Kim Taehyung_. Aku bingung harus bilang apa kepadanya,

"Dengar. Kau tahu dan aku yakin kau pasti paham. Semua orang tahu, aku bukan orang yang banyak bicara. Aku juga heran, ketika hatiku merasa hangat melihatmu. Aku juga heran ketika aku bisa tersenyum hanya karena melihat kau berjalan. Aku juga heran, Kook- _ah_. Aku minta maaf. Kupikir dengan perlakuanku beberapa kali itu kepadamu kau sudah paham dan tahu bahwa aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan kepadanya. Aku tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Tak ada respon darinya, ia hanya diam tertunduk. Kugenggam tangannya, kulongokkan kepalaku ke arahnya tapi ia malah menoleh ke arah lain,

"Jeon Jungkook, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Ungkapku. Sebenarnya hari itu aku tak berencana apapun untuk mengungkapkan perasaan kepadanya. Aku sudah jenuh memendam semua ini. Jengah dengan Jungkook yang diam saja, langsung saja kutarik ia ke dalam dadaku. Aku tahu, kau ingin bersandar, kan?

" _Y-ya_! Kim Taehyung!" Ia mendorong pelan dadaku. Tapi kuanggap itu bukan dorongan, mungkin aku memeluknya terlalu erat. Aku tahu kau senang kupeluk,

"Mau tidak?" sebenarnya ini bukan pertanyaan, hanya formalitas saja bagiku. Aku tahu, sebenarnya ia mau jadi pacarku.

"Hehehe. Pakai tanya segala lagi." Jawab Jungkook sambil terkekekeh. _Hah seperti kentut rasanya, lega_. Ia tidak marah-marah tak jelas lagi. Ketika sedang asyik berpelukan, tiba-tiba ada suara seorang bocah. Kompak aku dan Jungkook menoleh dan terlihat 2 orang bocah yang keluar dari rumah Jungkook tadi yang kutebak yang barusan memanggil Jungkook " _Noona_ " itu adalah adiknya.

"Noona, kuadukan kepada Eomma! Baru semalam Eomma menasehatimu masalah laki-laki. Eommaaaaaaa!" ujar bocah itu sembari berlari kedalam rumah diikuti temannya.

"Nanti kutelefon," pamitku setelah itu mencium pipinya.

Hari itu, Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook resmi berpacaran.

.

.

 **TBC or END?**

.

.

.

a.n

Halo semua! Maafkan lagi authornya lama postingnya~ Deadline tugas semakin mendekat maafkan aku TT

Semoga kalian suka yaaa. Jangan lupa comment dan reviewnya~

 _jiminized_


	5. Chapter 5

**IT STARTS FROM THE RAIN ch.5**

VKook, TaeKook | AU! OOC | Seme!Taehyung Uke!Jungkook Warning!GS for Uke | Seluruh cast milik Tuhan, saya hanya punya ceritanya aja! Enjoy!

 _Story by: jiminized_

Jungkook menatap ke arah kanan dan kirinya. Tidak ada siapapun. Tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya. Ia hanya menunduk dan terdiam. Tuhan, sebegitu tidak adilnya kah kau kepadaku? Batin Jungkook. Ia masih terduduk lemas di pinggir lapangan basket outdoor sekolahnya. Jungkook juga terlalu gengsi untuk berteriak-teriak minta tolong kepada orang-orang yang lewat. Takut dikira "bagaimana-bagaimana".

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jungkook bergetar

 _Appa_

Ayahnya menelepon. Terima kasih, Tuhan. Akhirnya Kau memberi keadilan. Segera saja Jungkook mengangkat telefon dari ayahnya,

" _Ya_ , Jeon Jungkook! Mengapa mengangkat telfon saja lama sekali?" Jungkook heran padahal mungkin baru 3 nada sambungan berbunyi tapi ayahnya sudah mengeluh berlebihan.

" _Jwisonghamnida_ , _Appa. Wae geuraeseyo_? (Maaf Ayah. Ada apa?)" tanya Jungkook langsung ke inti pembicaraan. Terkadang ayah Jungkook suka bertele-tele jika berbicara, jadi lebih baik Jungkook langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

"Ibumu sudah berangkat ke Jepang. Aku masih pulang pukul 8 nanti. Junghoon dan Jungyoon sedang di rumah pamanmu. Kau pulang sendiri ya naik bus. _Algetni_ (Paham)?" Tuhan, ini sama saja kau tak memberi keadilan kepada Jungkook.

" _Ne, algesseumnida_ (Ya, aku paham)." Langsung saja Jungkook menutup sambungan telepon antara mereka berdua. Ia melihat keadaan sekitar. Tiba-tiba ada sepasang manusia tampak sedang tersenyum bodoh melintas melewati Jungkook tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar. Mereka tidak melihat replika ikan duyung sedang duduk tidak bisa berdiri di pinggir lapangan.

" _Ya_! Kim Seokjin!" segera saja si perempuan dari pasangan itu menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Terlihat matanya membulat dan menghampiri Jungkook,

"Kau kenapa? _Eodi apa_ (Ada yang sakit)?" Seokjin langsung berlari menghampiri Jungkook dan memeriksa seluruh tubuh Jungkook. _Termasuk payudara Jungkook_ , oke Kim Seokjin sebenarnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Langsung saja Jungkook langsung memukul tangan Seokjin yang sedang memegang lutut kirinya.

"Disitu sakit. Aku tidak bisa berdiri. _Jebal_." Langsung saja Seokjin merangkul Jungkook dan berusaha membantunya beridiri. Seokjin yang notabene badannya hanyalah setengah badan Jungkook tentu saja tak kuat mengangkat. Kekasih Seokjin, Kim Namjoon langsung datang membantu Seokjin merangkul dan mengangkat Jungkook. Urgh, jika saja Jungkook tahu bahwa ia sangatlah berat.

"Kau mau kemana? Naik bus? Apakah bisa?" Seokjin merentet Jungkook dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Tak tahu, Appa baru pulang jam 8. Junghoon dan Jungyoon mana bisa menolongku."

Tiba-tiba ada suara langkah orang berlari dari belakang mereka. Tak lain, tak bukan laki-laki idaman wanita se-SMA Chunkuk, Kim Taehyung.

"Ada apa?" Taehyung mencegat perjalanan mereka menuju halte depan sekolah. Entah Taehyung bodoh atau bagaimana, jika kau membawa barang berat dan kau berhenti maka akan terasa lebih berat. Seharusnya Taehyung tahu bahwa Jungkook itu berat.

"Lebih baik kita ke depan dulu, Tae. Aku tahu mereka keberatan." Jungkook melirik ke arah Namjoon dan Seokjin. Segera saja mereka bergegas menuju halte bus depan sekolah.

Sesampainya di halte bus depan sekolah, Jungkook langsung didudukkan. Lebih kurang ajarnya lagi, Seokjin dan Namjoon langsung meregangkan otot-otot mereka. Taehyung tertawa pelan dan Jungkook mendengus kasar.

"Terima kasih sudah membawa _uri_ Jungkook kesini. Kalian bisa pergi terlebih dahulu." Langsung saja dua orang tersebut bergegas meninggalkan Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jungkook menatap Taehyung bingung, lalu bagaimana caranya ia pulang?

Taehyung langsung duduk disamping Jungkook dengan tatapan ingin tahu, langsung saja Jungkook menjelaskan segala sesuatu hal yang membuat Taehyung ingin tahu.

"Oke, aku mengalami cidera lutut ketika sedang berlatih tadi. Awalnya aku tak apa-apa, hingga ketika aku duduk aku tidak bisa berdiri. Yang lainnya sudah pulang, ketika itu Seokjin dan Namjoon lewat dan aku meminta tolong kepada mereka. _Kkeut_." Taehyung hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kau mau pulang naik apa?"

"Tidak tahu, Appa baru pulang jam 8 nanti. Minhyuk dan Minguk di rumah paman. Aku tak bisa naik bus sendirian." Taehyung langsung peka dengan perkataan Jungkook walaupun ia tidak bermaksud men _kode_ Taehyung.

"Tidak bisa membonceng, ya?"Jungkook memejamkan matanya, Tuhan lain kali beri Taehyung kecerdasan berlebih,

"Berjalan tidak bisa, menekuk kaki tidak bisa. Bagaimana aku bisa membonceng?" Taehyung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kembali. Ia memutar otaknya, mencari cara agar kekasihnya bisa pulang dengan tenang dan selamat ke rumah.

"Kuantar naik bis?"

"Melangkah ke atas bisnya? Kau bisa menggendongku?"

"Bukan perkara sulit, aku saja pernah pernah menggendong Lee _Seonsaengnim_ kok." Ujar Taehyung menenangkan Jungkook. Walaupun saat itu yang menggendong adalah Taehyung dan Joonmyeon setidaknya Taehyung tidak menyebutkan menggendong bersama Joonmyeon hingga Jungkook bisa mempercayainya.

"Ah, tidak Tae." Rupanya Jungkook masih menolak ajakan Taehyung.

"Bagaimana jika taksi?"

" _Call_."

Segera saja Taehyung berdiri di pinggir jalan dan menunggu taksi yang lewat, setelah 10 menit Taehyung menunggu akhirnya ada taksi yang berhenti dan memberi tumpangan kepada Taehyung dan Jungkook. Taehyung langsung berbalik ke Jungkook dan menuntun Jungkook untuk masuk ke dalam taksi.

Taksi langsung berangkat menuju rumah Jungkook.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang laki-laki yang sejak mereka sampai di halte depan sekolah, sudah mengamati semua kegiatan mereka. Untung saja, Taehyung tidak berlaku "macam-macam" kepada Jungkook.

Sampailah taksi yang ditumpangi Taehyung dan Jungkook di depan rumahnya. Segera saja, Taehyung menuntun Jungkook turun dari taksi setelah membayar biaya taksi tersebut. Turun dari taksi, mereka masih harus naik tangga menuju rumah Jungkook. Sebuah perjuangan bagi Taehyung, tapi ia tak mengeluh.

1 anak tangga

2 anak tangga

3 anak tangga

Hingga 10 anak tangga sudah terlewati.

Akhirnya sampai di pintu rumah Jungkook.

"Sudah Tae, kau pulang saja dulu." Taehyung menggeleng pelan,

"Jika aku pulang, siapa yang menuntunmu menuju kamarmu? Kamarmu di lantai 2 'kan?" Jungkook baru ingat jika kamar yang sudah ia tempati 10 tahun belakangan ini berada di lantai 2.

"Ya sudah, antar saja aku ke kamar lalu kau pulang. Ini sudah pukul setengah 7. Tidak enak jika dilihat orang Tae. Disangka tidak-tidak." Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Langsung saja ia menuntun Jungkook menuju kamarnya. Didudukannya Jungkook di atas tempat tidur.

" _Cha_ , pulanglah. Istirahat. Mandi. Tidur." Ujar Jungkook sembari mengelus lengan Taehyung yang digunakan untuk menyangga Jungkook tadi. Taehyung malah menggeleng,

" _Sirheo_."

"Wae?" Jungkook membulatkan bola matanya,

"Aku harus memastikan Yoon _Abeonim_ sampai rumah. Baru aku mau pulang."

"Aku sudah sampai bersamaan dengan kalian sampai." Suara yang terdengar asing bagi Taehyung tapi tidak untuk Jungkook.

"Kau Kim Taehyung? Istriku sering berbicara tentangmu. Mungkin kita perlu berbicara sebentar. Mumpung Jungkook tidak bisa berjalan kita cukup bicara di ruang tengah bawah saja." Ujarnya dengan nada datar dan dingin.

Ia adalan Jeon Junghwan.

Ayah dari Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Junghoon, dan Jeon Jungyoon.

Ia mengajak Taehyung berbicara.

Ayahnya adalah orang yang disiplin dan keras kepala.

Jungkook ingin mati saja rasanya.

a.n

HALO SEMUAAAA~

Astaga finally kegiatan per-ospek-anku sudah selesai dan akhirnya ada waktu untuk posting! Maafkan kelambatankuL Ospek benar-benar menyita waktuku dan akhirnya sudah selesai dan rasanya legaaaaa banget. Sekarang tinggal menjalani dunia perkuliahan deh~

Bahkan dari kemarin aku tidak sempat untuk sekedah leha-leha dan update tentang Oppa-oppa kesayanganku, huhuhu.

For my lovely readers, aku bisa lihat jumlah readersnya berapa walaupun banyak banget yang sider tapi dedek gapapa. Hanya aja, jujur aja comment kalian itu benar-benar menyemangatiku untuk terus go-on di cerita ini. Ya tapi readersnya banyak yang diem aja… gimana ya.  
Oh ya, kalo ada yang mau kontak aku atau apapun bisa cari aku di twitter svvatdeechim!

Yaudah, aku harap kalian suka ceritanya. Jangan lupa like dan reviewnya!

 _Sincerely  
jiminized_


	6. Chapter 6

**IT STARTS FROM THE RAIN ch.6**

VKook, TaeKook | AU! OOC | Seme!Taehyung Uke!Jungkook Warning!GS for Uke | Seluruh cast milik Tuhan, saya hanya punya ceritanya aja! Enjoy!

 _Story by: jiminized_

Aku tidak gugup. Aku biasa saja. Aku tidak gugup. Aku biasa saja.

2 kalimat itu terus kuulangi dalam benakku. Jujur saja, aku sangat gugup dan takut menghadapi ayah Jungkook. Siapa yang tak takut ketika kau dihadapkan oleh seorang laki-laki berbadan besar dengan tinggi lebih dari 180 cm, berambut putih , _menurutku itu seram_ , wajah yang datar, dan kulit cukup gelap untuk ukuran orang Korea.

Setahuku, Ayah Jungkook adalah ahli spiritual sekaligus seorang jaksa agung di Seoul. Jadi beliau cukup disegani. Seokjin juga pernah bercerita kepadaku bahwa Ayah Jungkook akan mengajak berkelahi siapapun yang hendak menikahi anaknya. Maka dari itu aku pernah berkata 'kan bahwa Tuan Jeon akan mencekikku jika aku mengajak anaknya menikah?

Kami melangkah menuju lantai bawah kediaman keluarga Jeon. Sangat sepi disini, Jungkook tidak dapat berjalan kemanapun. Mungkin ia hanya akan duduk atau berbaring di kasurnya, karena aku hanya mengantarkannya sampai ke kasur , _ini bukan dalam konotasi negative_.

Sampai di lantai bawah, tepatnya di ruang keluarga, Tuan Jeon langsung menghadap ke arahku,

" _Anja_. (duduk)" Suruhnya kepadaku sambil mengedikkan dagunya ke arah sofa. Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat ke arahnya dan duduk. Terlihat dari sini, Tuan Jeon membuat minuman di dapur. Oke, mungkin ia ingin membuat suasanya menjadi lebih rileks diantara kami berdua.

5 menit setelah Tuan Jeon berkutat di dapur.

Beliau datang ke ruang keluarga membawa 2 cangkir dengan isi yang asapnya masih mengepul.

"Minumlah." Lagi-lagi ia hanya mengedikkan dagunya dan aku juga hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum _. Asal kalian tahu, aku sudah berani menatap wajah Tuan Jeon_.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudmu datang kemari malam-malam dan masuk ke dalam kamar anak perempuanku satu-satunya, 'Nak Taehyung?"

' _Nak Taehyung_? Mungkin itu sedikit membuat kami terlihat akrab. Aku menarik nafasku panjang dan memulai ceritaku. Dari Jungkook ditolong oleh Namjoon dan Seokjin kemudian aku mengantar Jungkook sampai rumah.

"Lalu, apa maksud dan tujuanmu masuk ke dalam kamar anakku?"

"Jadi begini, Tuan Jeon. Jungkook berjalan di jalan yang datar saja tidak bisa, apalagi naik tangga menuju kamarnya. Jadi saya hanya sekedar membantu Jungkook untuk sampai kamarnya." Kujelaskan sampai nafasku sudah habis.

"Oke, aku mengerti. Lalu, apa statusmu dengan Jungkook?"

Aku terhenyak. Bingung jawaban macam apakah yang tepat untuk pertanyaan mematikan ini. Jika aku menjawab "Saya adalah pacar dari anak perempuan Anda." Aku takut ia langsung berdiri menarik kerah seragamku dan memojokkanku ke tembok sembari berkata, "Berani-beraninya kau memacari anakku!" Oke, aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Tapi, jika aku berkata "Saya hanya berteman dengan Jungkook." Mungkin putri satu-satunya pria yang sedang dihadapanku ini bisa berlari turun naik tangga sembari berteriak "Laknat kau, Kim Taehyung!" sambil menendang kepalaku padahal kakinya sedang cidera.

Ah, aku mulai gila.

Keheningan terjadi selama sepuluh detik. Aku masih menimbang-nimbang jawaban apakah yang tepat.

"Saya ini te-"

"Hm."

 _Sialan, main potong saja_. Kalau beliau bukan calon mertuaku mungkin sudah kutinggal daritadi.

"Saya teman dekat putri anda. Jika diperkenankan, saya ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan putri Tuan Jeon satu-satunya tersebut." Ucapku dengan satu nafas. Sudah seperti mengucapkan sumpah setia pada pasangan saja rasanya.

"Ingin sedekat apa?" pertanyaan sialan. Jawabanku tadi juga salah, sih. Tapi pertanyaannya tidak usah seperti ini.

"Kalau diperkenankan saya ingin mengungkapkan perasaan saya, saya ingin menjadi keka-"

"Bukannya sudah?"

Tiba-tiba ada suara anak laki-laki dari arah kanan kami. Junghoon. Ditambah lagi Jungyoon mengempit bola sepak di ketiaknya.

" _Wasseo_ (sudah sampai)?" Tuan Jeon segera berdiri menyambut kedua putranya tersebut. Pertanyaannya hanya disambut anggukan oleh putra-putranya.

" _Hyung_ ini kekasih Jungkook _Noona_ , _Appa_. _Hyung_ ini sudah sering mengajak kami main game bersama jika _Appa_ tidak di rumah. _Appa_ terlalu sibuk, sih. Jadi tidak pernah bertemu _Hyung_. Beberapa kali juga jika Jungkook _Noona_ tidak bisa menjemput dan menemani aku dan Junghoon _Hyung_ di rumah, Taehyung Hyung pasti akan menjemput kami dan menemani kami." Tutur Jeon Jungyoon, anak laki-laki berumur 6 tahun yang mungkin mulai sekarang akan kupuja karena sudah menyelamatkan leherku dari ayahnya.

"Oh iya, _Hyung_. Besok lagi traktir kami ayam goreng dan bubble tea yang kemarin lagi ya, enak sekali." Imbuh Jungyoon sekali lagi. Tuan Jeon hanya menatap ke arahku dan arah Jungyoon bergantian. Mungkin ia kaget jika ternyata aku sedekat ini dengan Junghoon dan Jungyoon.

"Sudah duduk semua dulu." Ajak Tuan Jeon kepada anak-anaknya dan aku.

"Junghoon, apa pendapatmu tentang Taehyung?" Junghoon yang sedang memainkan ponselnya menoleh kearah ayahnya.

"Tae- _Hyung_ ….." Sial. Menggantung. Sekitar 3 menit terjadi keheningan diantara kami.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin punya Hyung seperti Taehyung Hyung. Jika _Noona_ bersama Tae- _Hyung_ 'kan otomatis aku memiliki _Hyung_ yang bukan hanya seperti. Tapi memang _Hyung_ ku adalah Tae- _Hyung_."

Semua mata terarah ke Junghoon. Mungkin foto keluarga Jeon yang terpasang di ruang tengah ini juga tengah menatap Junghoon. Aku terharu. Jika saja tidak ada Tuan Jeon disini, mungkin aku sudah memeluk dan menciuminya sembari mengucapkan terima kasih.

Tapi, ada yang janggal. Terlihat di seberang meja Tuan Jeon menunduk terlihat seperti menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Oke, lebih baik aku diam saja sambil melihat foto keluarga yang terpampang di tembok itu. Jungkook terlihat lucu menggunakan dress lengan panjang selutut berwarna biru, warna yang seragam dengan keluarganya. Tampak gigi kelincinya selalu terpampang lucu. Tetap saja, ia terlihat cantik di mata seorang Kim Taehyung.

" _Ehem, ehem_." Oh, beliau sudah berdeham.

"Bagaimana kalau kita semua makan malam diluar? Tapi, 'Nak Taehyung apakah orang tuamu tidak mencari di rumah? Tidak enak jika kau pulang terlambat hanya untuk memenuhi ajakan makan malamku."

"Kebetulan _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ bekerja di Daegu. Saya tinggal bersama _Noona_ dan _Hyung_. Sebelum berangkat kesini, malah Jungkook yang meminta ijin kepada _Noona_ saya untuk mengantar Jungkook pulang ke rumahnya. Tentu saja, _Noona_ saya tidak akan keberatan apalagi marah jika saya akan makan malam bersama Tuan Jeon."

Oh my god, Jeon Junghwan _ahjussi_ tersenyum tipis. Jungkook pernah bilang padaku "Aku saja jarang sekali mendapatkan senyum dari _Appa_. Apalagi tawanya, _Appa_ sangat pelit. Tapi jika ia sudah suka sesuatu bisa-bisa dia senyum terus seperti orang idiot." Apakah ia menyukai…..

"'Nak Taehyung, mulai sekarang panggil aku _Abeoji_. Jangan canggung terhadapku ataupun Jungkook _Eomma_. Kau bisa memanggilnya _Eomonim_ atau malah _Eomeoni_. Ia adalah fans beratmu, asal kau tahu. Sekarang bawa anakku itu turun. Aku heran, kuat-kuatnya kau menggendongnya. Padahal badannya seperti ikan duyung. Ckckck."

Aku hanya menjawab dengan kekehan.

Jadi apa yang kudapat?

Lampu hijau.

Bukan sekedar lampu hijau.

Ingat, ini adalah lampu hijau dari Tuan Jeon Junghwan yang kata orang "menyeramkan".

a.n

Sembah sujud kepada Allah akhirnya bisa _update_. Maafkan ke _superlambatan_ ku. Laptopku kemarin rusak entah kena virus apa jadi aku sama sekali nggak bisa main-main sama laptop. Ingin menangis heuheu

Terima kasih apresiasinya untuk semua reader, untuk yang respon maupun tidak Alli sangat berterima kasih kalian sudah sudi meluangkan waktu kemudian membaca _fanfiction_ ini. Jangan lupa untuk like dan reviewnya ya _guys_!

 _Sincerely  
jiminized_


	7. Chapter 7

**IT STARTS FROM THE RAIN ch.7**

VKook, TaeKook | AU! OOC | Seme!Taehyung Uke!Jungkook Warning!GS for Uke | Seluruh cast milik Tuhan, saya hanya punya ceritanya aja! Enjoy!

 _Story by: jiminized_

 ** _This fanfiction is inspired by Zion.T's Eat. I recommend it!_**

Peluit telah berbunyi, yang berarti pertandingan saat ini telah selesai. Jungkook langsung berlari ke arah tempat duduk untuk pemain. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan pertandingan semi final basket. Tentunya, tim yang dipimpinnya itu menang. Jungkook mengusap dahinya yang penuh dengan keringat dengan handuk, kemudian membasahi kerongkongannya dengar air minumnya.

Terdengar suara _coach_ Cho memanggil seluruh pemain basket untuk berkumpul di luar gelanggang olah raga. Jungkook melangkah lesu. Bukan. Bukan karena hasil permainan. Buktinya timnya menang ,kan? Belum lagi, Jungkook dinominasikan sebagai pemain terbaik untuk liga basket SMA se-Seoul ini. Ia melihat keadaan sekitar, yang terlihat malah teman-teman tim basketnya sedang tersenyum riang. Tidak seperti Jungkook yang murung dan susah.

Mungkin kalian berpikir bahwa Jungkook sedang kesal karena Taehyung, kan? Salah kalian salah besar. Jungkook tahu dan paham bahwa hari ini Taehyung tidak bisa datang karena sedang lomba lainnya mewakili sekolahnya. Bukan masalah untuk Jungkook.

Lalu, apa masalahnya?

 _Coach_ Cho memerintah semua pemain untuk duduk. Segera saja semua duduk dan mendengarkan wejangan dari _Coach_ Cho. Tapi tetap saja, Jungkook asyik melamunkan kegalauannya saat ini.

"Hey, Jungkook!" terlihat Jungkook terperanjak kaget. Jelas semua orang yang berada disitu bahwa pikiran Jungkook sedang melayang kemana-mana tak tentu arah. _Coach_ Cho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran,

"Kau bermain sangat bagus hari ini. _Guarding_ mu sangat luar biasa, lawan langsung ciut ketika kau berlari menghalangi mereka yang hendak _shoot._ _Under ring shoot_ mu juga mengagumkan. Semua bisa masuk ke dalam _ring._ Kau harus lebih sering-sering berlatih _jump shoot,_ postur tinggimu sangat membantu melakukan hal itu." Nasihat _Coach_ Cho hanya disambut anggukan pelan oleh Jungkook.

"Aku tahu, hari ini pacarmu tidak datang. Tapi jangan jadi tidak mendengarkan aku dan uring-uringan begini, dong." Perkataan _Coach_ Cho yang langsung dibantah oleh Jungkook, tapi langsung dijawab juga oleh semua orang disitu dengan "Eheeeey".

Setelah memberi tambahan kepada beberapa pemain, segera saja dibubarkan. Jungkook berdiri bergegas meninggalkan komplek gelanggang olahraga tersebut.

Hingga tiba-tiba ia dicegat oleh dua manusia yang merupakan sepasang kekasih. Wajah berseri-seri sang gadis dan wajah konyol si laki-laki.

Kim Seokjin dan Kim Namjoon.

" _Chukhahanda_ , Jeon Jungkook! Kau sangat keren hari ini! Hampir semua _shoot_ mu masuk ke dalam ring! Whooaa! Aku berharap bisa jadi sepertimu!" ujar Seokjin dengan wajah berseri-seri dan berkedip-kedip yang menurut Jungkook lumayan-tidak-jelas.

"Eheey, kalau kau jadi seperti Jungkook nanti Taehyung bisa suka. Lalu, akhirnya aku malah tidak punya pacar. Kan, aku tidak suka gadis _macho_ seperti Jungkook. Ehehehe" perkataan Namjoon yang hanya disambut dengan memutar bola mata oleh dua gadis di depannya.

"Kalian hendak pulang?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tidak, sih. Kami masih mau ke tempat les. Sebentar lagi ujian akhir. Kau jangan lupa, belajar. Jangan basket dan Taehyung terus yang kau pikirkan." Jawab Seokjin disertai kekehan.

"Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu." Seokjin memeluk Jungkook erat.

Segera saja Seokjin dan Namjoon meninggalkan Jungkook. Jungkook membuang nafasnya kasar. Ia masih kesal dan galau. Ditambah dengan kebingungan yang belum berakhir.

Jungkook berjalan lesu menuju pintu pagar gedung olahraga. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuknya dari belakang.

Park Jimin.

Punya urusan apa dia dengan Jungkook?

"Ini ada titipan." Jimin mengulurkan tas kertas yang entah isinya apa belum diketahui. Tiba-tiba saja Jimin sudah berlari menjauh dengan rambut merahnya yang bergoyang-goyang lucu.

Segera saja Jungkook membuka tas kertas tersebut kemudian melihat benda apakah yang berada didalamnya.

Coklat dan apel.

Oke, apa maksudnya? Tapi, ada amplop didalam tas tersebut. Segera saja Jungkook ambil kemudian ia baca. Terlihat di amplopnya tertulis,

 **BACALAH SURAT INI SAMBIL MENDENGARKAN LAGU YANG ADA DI IPOD**

Oke, Jungkook lihat lagi ternyata ada seperangkat iPod beserta headset yang sudah terpasang. Jungkook memasang headset di telinganya dan mem _play_ lagu yang ketika _lockscreen_ dibuka sudah terbuka lagu tersebut. Eat, lagu dari Zion. T. Jungkook kemudian sambil membaca surat tersebut.

 **Hai  
Ini tidak mudah karena kau selalu sibuk  
Mengherankan kenapa kau harus berjalan sejauh ini  
Banyak sekali yang mereka inginkan darimu  
Kau ingin beristirahat  
Mereka sangat berisik  
Sangat menyebalkan, bukan?  
Ingin pulang ke rumah, bukan?  
Pasti kau ingin pulang ke rumah**

 **Dengarkanlah lagu ini seperti kau sedang memakan coklat  
Walaupun kau lelah, jangan lupa untuk sarapan dan makan siang  
Maka aku akan memujimu nanti**

 **Aku merindukanmu  
Aku sangaaaaat menyukaimu  
Aku ingin memelukmu lagi dan lagi  
Mungkinkan ini cinta?  
Memang aku sangat mencintaimu**

 **Jika kau lapar,  
Dengarkanlah lagu ini seperti kamu memakan apel di pagi hari  
Walaupun kau lelah, jangan lupa sarapan dan makan siang  
Maka kau akan tidur dengan nyenyak**

 **Aku tahu, memang sangat berat  
Karena itu, hal ini sangat indah  
Pikirkan aku, Jeon Jungkook  
Jangan hanya menatapku  
Cintai aku, Jeon Jungkook  
Jangan lupakan itu**

 **Your sooner husband, Kim Taehyung.**

Jungkook hanya tersenyum geli membaca isi surat dari Taehyung yang kurang sama dengan lirik lagu yang ia dengarkan. Ia kemudian mengambil Apel lalu memakannya sambil berjalan menuju halte. Walaupun di surat Taehyung meminta untuk makan coklat terlebih dahulu daripada apel, Jungkook lebih memilih untuk makan apel dulu. Karena ia tidak terlalu suka coklat. Setelah sampai halte ia duduk menunggu bus datang. Jungkook masih sibuk menghabiskan apel berwarna merah tersebut.

Jungkook masih sibuk menghabiskan apelnya. Ia tidak memerhatikan hal lainnya. Sebenarnya, masalah berat (menurutnya) yang sedang menimpanya adalah IA LAPAR.

Tadi pagi, ia hanya makan 2 gigitan roti isi milik Jungyoon dan setengah gelas susu. Bagaimana hal tersebut bisa membuat Jeon Jungkook, _yang notabene tukang makan di keluarganya_ , kenyang? Belum lagi dengan bodohnya ia membawa dompetnya tapi lupa membawa uang sakunya yang ia taruh di meja makan karena saking terburu-burunya berangkat ke sekolah.

Sampai di halte ia duduk dan minum air yang ia bawa. Tentunya, masih mendengarkan lagu yang diputar di iPod milik Taehyung. Sekitar 15 menit menunggu bis yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang. Langsung Jungkook naik ke dalam bis tersebut. Banyak kursi yang kosong, ia memilih kursi nomor 2 dari belakang yang biasanya diduduki 2 orang.

Bis berjalan konstan, tidak ngebut tapi juga tidak pelan. Jungkook mengantuk. Kantuknya ditambah dengan lagu yang ia dengarkan, matanya semakin malas untuk membuka. Akhirnya ia menunduk dan mengistirahatkan diri sejenak. Tanpa memikirkan keadaan sekitar.

" _Agasshi_."

" _Agasshi_."

" _Agasshi_."

Jungkook terbangun mendengar panggilan tepat di telinganya. Ia terperanjat baru ingat bahwa ia naik bis menuju rumahnya. Ia langsung menoleh ke sebelah kanannya, ke arah luar jendela. Ah, rumahnya sudah terlewat karena ia tertidur! Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, sial. Ia langsung melepas headset dan memasukkan iPod milik Taehyung ke dalam tasnya. Terdengar lagi ada seseorang yang berbicara di sebelahnya,

" _Chogiyo, agasshi_. Tadi anda tidur bersandar di pundak saya. Anda harus membayar jika tidur di pundak saya." Jungkook merasa laki-laki di sebelahnya sangat berisik dan bawel. Masa tidur bersandar saja membayar, walaupun ia tidak kurus setidaknya jangan menyinggung. Tapi, sebentar. Ia tampaknya kenal dengan suara laki-laki di sebelahnya. Ia menoleh ke kirinya.

"Aduh, bahuku jadi sakit gara-gara kau tidur. Aduh aduh." Ujar laki-laki itu sambil pura-pura mengurut lehernya.

" _Ajusshi_ kalau tidak mau lehernya pegal pulang saja. Siapa suruh malah duduk disini." Jungkook melirik malas laki-laki di sebelahnya.

" _Mwo? Ajusshi_? Kau panggil aku _ajhussi_? Hey, _agasshi_. Kau sudah ditolong bukannya terima kasih. Malah menyuruh aku untuk pulang. Minta diapakan kau?" Ujar si " _Ajusshi_ " tersebut.

"Aku mau tidur lagi saja. Nanti kalau sudah sampai di halte dekat rumah, _Ajusshi_ tolong bagunkan aku ya. Terima kasih." Jungkook hendak memejamkan matanya sampai si " _Ajusshi_ " tersebut menarik-narik rambutnya.

"Eh, enak saja tidur lagi. Sudah diberi apel dan coklat, tidak tahu terima kasih."

Sosok yang dipanggil " _Ajusshi_ " tersebut adalah kekasih gadis itu sendiri.

Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook melangkah kasar turun dari bis. Akhirnya ia tidak turun di halte terdekat rumahnya. Ia malah turun di halte dekat sekolahnya. Taehyung mengajak Jungkook untuk makan dulu. Walaupun sekarang ia hendak makan, Jungkook sudah lelah sekali, ingin makan sup atau apapun buatan Eommanya di rumah saja kemudian tidur.

Tiba-tiba ada yang merangkulnya, "kenapa jalannya cepat sekali sih? Tunggu aku."

"Ish, aku sudah lapar sekali. Mau makan apa?" tanya Jungkook to the point.

"Disana ada restoran India. Ayo, aku ingin makan kari." Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook untuk berjalan menuju restoran tersebut.

Mereka memasuki restoran India tersebut, aroma rempah-rempah memasuki indra penciuman mereka. Perut Jungkook dengan tidak sopan berbunyi begitu aroma sedap tersebut . Sialan, batin Jungkook.

"Sudah lapar sekali, ya? Hm?" Taehyung sembari merangkul gadis yang tingginya setelinganya tersebut. Padahal, Taehyung tingginya 180 cm lebih. Artinya, Jungkook sangat tinggi untuk ukuran seorang gadis.

Pertanyaan yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum tipis mendengar jawab gadis kesayangannya setelah _Eomma_ dan _Noona_ nya tersebut. Ia memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela samping restoran tersebut.

Laki-laki dengan wajah khas India datang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Selamat sore, ini menunya. Untuk pesan bisa langsung memanggil saya." Lelaki itu tersenyum sembari mengulurkan daftar menu restoran ini. Jungkook yang tak terlalu paham dengan jenis-jenis makanan India langsung mengulurkan daftar menu ke Taehyung yang berarti ia menyerahkan pilihannya pada Taehyung. Taehyung membolak-balik daftar menu. Akhirnya Taehyung memesan _hot yellow curry_ disertai dengan _aromatic yellow rice_ serta lauk pendamping _lamb cubes with herbs_ untuknya sendiri dan _hot red curry_ disertai dengan _cilantro butter rice_ serta lauk pendamping _tandoor chicken tikka_ untuk gadis di hadapannya. Tak lupa Taehyung juga memesan _prata_ sebagai makanan pendamping yang sangat pas jika dimakan dengan kuah kari tersebut.

Selesai memesan makanan, Taehyung langsung menyerahkan buku menu ke pelayan dan kemudian menghadapkan wajah ke arah gadis yang 2 minggu belakangan ini sulit ditemui karena jadwal pertandingannya tersebut. Terlihat gadis itu meletakkan kepalanya di meja,

"Lelah?" Dijawab dengan anggukan dalam diam. Taehyung langsung berpindah ke bagian sofa yang masih kosong di sebelah Jungkook kemudian mengusap pelan rambut Jungkook.

"Sampai rumah mandi, lalu tidur. Tidak usah menelfonku, aku tahu kau sangat lelah. Besok Rabu final, kan? Tenang saja, aku pasti datang. Semalam _Abeonim_ sudah menelfon, jika nanti kau menang kami menonton final bersama-sama." Lagi-lagi hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dalam diam.

Sebenarnya, Jungkook hanya gugup saja. Walau sudah beberapa bulan menjadi kekasih Kim Taehyung tetap saja ia merasa gugup jika sedang berdua saja. Secara, Taehyung terlalu tampan untuk menjadi kekasihnya (baginya).

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku lapar dan bisa-bisanya kau menitipkan apel dan coklat kepada Jimin?" Jungkook menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah Taehyung. Langsung saja disambut tawa pelan oleh Taehyung. Semenjak jadi kekasih Jungkook, Taehyung sudah lumayan banyak tersenyum dan tertawa. Hanya kepada Jungkook, tentunya. Jangan lupa bahwa ia adalah _handsome and cool_ _guy._

"Biar aku jelaskan." Jungkook langsung duduk tegak ketika mendengar Taehyung akan menjelaskan sesuatu. Tapi tetap saja, setelah tersenyum kepada Jungkook seperti tadi Taehyung kembali memasang wajah datar dan dinginnya, tapi Jungkook sudah kebal akan hal itu.

"2 minggu ini kau selalu sibuk bahkan jika kita _chat_ saja kau hanya membalas paling banyak 5 kali kemudian kau tidur karena kelelahan. Aku khawatir padamu, Nona Jeon. Aku tahu, kau adalah kapten dari tim basket sekolah. Tapi kau juga harus ingat bahwa kau ini Jeon Jungkook gadis biasa yang perlu istirahat. Kudengar dari Junghoon kau selalu mengeluh lututmu sakit. Ingat, baru 2 minggu yang lalu juga kau sembuh dari cideramu." Jungkook hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Taehyung.

"Sampai-sampai tadi pagi tidak sarapan, kan? Padahal kau masih bisa membawa bekal dan makan di dalam bis." Jungkook malah baru sadar bahwa ia sebenarnya bisa melakukan hal itu.

"Kau tahu dari siapa?" Taehyung hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya. Seharusnya Jungkook tahu apa jawaban Taehyung. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoon Minhyuk yang bisa memantau Jungkook selama 24 jam.

"Tadi setelah aku bertanding, aku men _shuffle_ playlistku, lalu lagu yang kau dengarkan tadi terputar begitu saja. Kudengar liriknya sepertinya pas dengan keaadaan kita. Lalu kutulis liriknya dan kuubah sedikit. Sengaja tadi kutitipkan Jimin, karena dia memang mau menonton pertandingan hari ini." Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

"Aku ingin kau mengingatku sebagai apel yang kau makan dipagi hari. Hanya dengan memakannya saja kau sudah merasa kenyang. Apalagi coklat, moodmu akan menjadi lebih baik ketika manisnya coklat meleleh di lidahmu. Aku ingin kau selalu bahagia jika disampingku, Kook- _ah_." Hanya anggukan. Tak ada jawaban dengan kata-kata lagi. Keheningan menyelimuti sampai pelayan datang membawa nampan yang berisi makanan.

 _Yellow curry_ untuk Taehyung dan _red curry_ untuk Jungkook. Sebenarnya Jungkook sudah tak tahan untuk langsung menyerbu makanannya. Ia tidak memiliki rasa gengsi yang besar seperti Taehyung. Hanya saja, perutnya malah mual karena ia telat makan. Jungkook makan dengan pelan-pelan. Malah ia bisa benar-benar meresapi rasa kuah kental kari berwarna merah ini. Jungkook mengambil _prata_ dan menaruh kuah kari diatasnya kemudian ia lahap. Ugh, kenapa ada makanan seenak ini? Ia memalingkan wajah ke arah Taehyung. Khas Kim Taehyung. Tenang, dingin, dan tampan.

"Hey, Kim Jungkook." Merasa tak dipanggil Jungkook tetap melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

"Kim Jungkook." Jungkook diam dan menoleh

"Taehyung, jangan seenaknya mengubah nama belakangku. Memang sejak kapan aku menikah dengan lelaki bermarga Kim? Aku masih SMA dan belum mau menikah." Selesai Jungkook berbicara, Taehyung langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jungkook. Kebetulan pelanggan hanya mereka berdua dan si pelayan sekarang sedang berada entah dimana. Jungkook bungkam tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Tangan kanan Taehyung menangkup pipi kanannya. Ia hanya diam menatap laki-laki di hadapannya, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jari Taehyung mengusap ujung bibir Jungkook,

"Ada kuah kari disana, Kook- _ah_." Jungkook langsung reflek mendorong Taehyung. Dikira Taehyung hendak berbuat apa, Jungkook terlalu banyak berharap.

"Kau kenapa?" Taehyung mengajukan pertanyaan sarkastis yang sebenarnya tak perlu Jungkook jawab. Kebetulan juga Jungkook juga tak menjawab.

Setelah sekitar 30 menit, Jungkook dan Taehyung sama-sama sudah selesai menyantap makanannya. Taehyung segera membayar makanan mereka lalu menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan keluar dari restoran tersebut.

Sampai di luar, ternyata hujan. Restoran tersebut ternyata kedap suara hingga tidak bisa mendengar suara dari luar.

"Bawa payung tidak?" Jungkook mengangguk kemudian mengeluarkan payung kecil yang sebenarnya hanya muat untuk 1 orang. Taehyung membuka payung dan langsung menarik Jungkook untuk berada di bawah payung.

"Tae, ini terlalu memaksa. Nanti kita sama-sama basah." Ujar Jungkook.

"Aku tak peduli, yang penting sampai halte dulu." Jungkook dan Taehyung berlari di bawah payung menuju halte. Begitu sampai halte, benar-benar tidak ada orang. Bus juga biasanya akan lama sampai jika hujan seperti ini.

"Tae, pasti lama." Keluh Jungkook

"Tidak apa-apa. Waktu 2 minggu kita bisa terbayarkan hanya dengan duduk di halte seperti ini, bagiku."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua hingga Taehyung membuka suara, "Tadi kau berpikir aku hendak melakukan apa?"

Jungkook yang pura-pura bodoh menyahut, "Memang kau melakukan apa?" Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. Ternyata gadis ini pura-pura bodoh rupanya.

Segera saja Taehyung mendekat ke arah Jungkook. Ke wajah Jungkook lebih tepatnya. Ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jungkook. Tanpa lumatan, tanpa nafsu, dan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik.

"Pasti kau berpikir kita melakukan ini, kan?" Ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum miring.

" _A-a-ani_." Jungkook menggeleng cepat. Padahal tadi ia benar-benar berpikir Taehyung akan melakukan hal itu.

"Ehey, masih berbohong saja." Taehyung mendekatkan lagi wajahnya dan memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi ke bibir Jungkook. Tentu hal itu membuat kupu-kupu di perut Jungkook berterbangan makin liar saja.

" _Ya! Geumanhae_. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" Jungkook mendorong dada Taehyung, Taehyung langsung menoleh memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Kau bisa lihat, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lagipula, siapa yang akan keluar dan menembus hujan untuk menunggu bis selain kita?" Jungkook terdiam dan tidak bisa menjawab. Melihat kebungkaman Jungkook, Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jungkook lagi. Taehyung mencium Jungkook lagi. Hanya saja sekarang Taehyung dengan pelan melumat bibir gadisnya itu, dengan pelan mengesap bibir atas lalu bawah. Taehyung mulai menarik tengkuk Jungkook untuk merasakan bibir gadisnya tersebut lebih dalam. Ia meminta izin untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jungkook dan Jungkook langsung membuka sedikit mulutnya. Dapat Taehyung rasakan kawat gigi Jungkook menyentuh lidahnya. Tentu, Jungkook melakukan hal yang 11:12 sama dengan yang Taehyung lakukan.

Sampai ketika…..

" _Ya_! Aduh, berciuman di halte. Tidak ada tempat yang lebih tertutup apa?!" Suara cempreng laki-laki mengusik pendengaran mereka. Jungkook langsung mendorong dada Taehyung dan memalingkan wajahnya. Wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang ini karena malu ketahuan sedang berciuman, di tempat terbuka lagi.

"Apa masalahmu, _Bro?"_ jawab Taehyung kepada laki-laki yang mengganggunya dengan Jungkook tadi.

"Jika kalian berciuman disini dan aku duduk sendiri aku akan terlihat sangat menyedihkan, kau tahu." Jungkook menoleh pelan. Ah, ternyata Jung Hoseok.

"Salahnya tidak punya pacar." Ucapan Taehyung langsung dibalas jitakan oleh Hoseok.

"Aku bukannya tidak punya, hanya belum ingin saja." Kata-kata Hoseok langsung dijawab decihan oleh Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Bis yang ditunggu Taehyung dan Jungkook datang. Mereka langsung naik ke dalam bis meninggalkan Jung Hoseok, si laki-laki yang katanya belum ingin pacaran.

Sampai di bis Taehyung langsung duduk di samping Jungkook yang memilih tempat duduk dibelakang sendiri dan dekat jendela. Ketika wajah Taehyung mendekat hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Jungkook langsung membungkan mulut Taehyung dengan tangannya,

" _Geuman_ , Tae. Ini di bis. Mulutmu rasa kari, perlu kau ketahui." Taehyung menyeringai misterius. Jungkook mulai curiga apa yang akan dilakukan Taehyung.

"Coklat dariku masih tidak?" Jungkook mengangguk pelan, "Ya sini, aku minta satu potong. Biar mulutku tidak rasa kari bagimu. Biar kau juga bisa merasakan coklat dari mulutku."

Jungkook terhenyak dengan perkataan Taehyung. Ia heran, kenapa Taehyung mesum sekali hari ini.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

a.n

Hai semuanya!

Terima kasih banyak Alli ucapkan untuk semua yang sudah membaca cerita ini dari awal hingga akhir. Sebenernya aku sendiri belum rela cerita ini kelar karena aku sendiri masih gemes sama ceritanya/? Tapi berhubung ini remake-an dan benar-benar aku buat apa adanya jadi beginilah adanya/?

Untuk anonimus yang ngomen terima kasih banyak aku akhirnya tau ketypoanku dimana sangat-sangat berterima kasih. Aku yang awalnya lagi tidur-tiduran langsung bangun benerin typo:"

Semoga kalian suka ff ini ya, terima kasih banyak! Sampai bertemu di karya Alli yang selanjutnya!

 _Regards,  
Jiminized_


End file.
